Evening
by 911turbowriter
Summary: Bella finally has her perfect forever...but as we all know Bella can't stay safe for long...The unoffical fifth book in The Twilight Series. Filled with love, laughter, hard times,the volturi,shopping with Alice, and Emmett's teasing. Bella's POV. R
1. Chapter 1

Evening-unedited version-Bella's point of view

Here is chapter 1...the contents..and the temporary preface (prologue)....enjoy and please comment..ive already written chapters 1 through 20...but i can edit with your advice (=

All original characters and their personalities belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not to be re-distributed or copied. All material belongs to the author, Logan Samuels, and is for entertainment purposes only.

Evening: The unofficial 5th book in the twilight series

Contents:

Preface

Chapter 1-The Beginning of The End

Chapter 2- The Plan

Chapter 3- Becoming A Cullen

Chapter 4- Go Ask Alice

Chapter 5- The Freaks among Freaks

Chapter6- Conference

Chapter 7- Whatever it takes to protect you/wrong prediction

Chapter 8- Vampires with inhalers

Chapter 9- A new addition to the coven

Chapter 10- Our twisted tale

Chapter 11- an unexpected call

Chapter 12- The shopping counter encounter

Chapter 13- Shoes

Chapter 14-

Chapter 15-We're being watched

Chapter 16- The Celebration Interlude

Chapter 17- Tracking

Preface:

Now I was content. I had never felt so whole in my entire life. I smiled at my husband and then at my daughter. It was like watching a movie, so perfect, so unreal. I was delighted, but as most people know, I can't stay safe forever.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the End

I grimaced as I pulled the silky bronze dress over my head. Alice shook her head at me, almost silently patronizing me, for being unhappy.

" Bella, when will you learn that I can't stop dressing people up?"

I sighed, and plopped down on the tiny bench that was swamped with a pile of expensive dresses. I loathed shopping, and though Edward understood, he begged me to go, just to make Alice happy.

" Why can't Rosalie go shopping with you every week? Why me Alice? Yes, I love you, but this is absolute torture!"

Alice sat beside me and smiled.

"Would you want to go shopping with Rosalie?"

I thought for a moment and then chuckled at the idea. I pictured myself in this same dressing room, repeatedly telling Rosalie how beautiful she was.

"Fine. You do have a point."

"See? Oh Bella, your phone."

"Alice it's not even…

I opened my purse and grabbed my cell as it began to ring, I shook my head, smiling at Alice. Who grinned back, as if to say, Told you so.

"Edward?"

"Ah, Bella, love."

My motherly instincts took over and I immediately began to fear why he had called.

"Is Renesmee okay?" I whispered

"Yes, love. She's with Jacob."

"Then how do you know? It's not like Alice can see her."

"Her cell phone, that she got from Carlisle and Esme."

Relief washed over me, but not for long.

"Then why are you calling, Edward?"

"Do I need an excuse to talk to my wife?"

Alice giggled, and I shot a glare at her.

"Edward, I'll be home soon. I hope."

He chuckled at me and I could picture him, sitting at the kitchen table, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. I smiled at the thought,

"All right, Bella. Oh, I think we're in need of a family hunting trip. Perhaps Alice and Jasper would like to join us?"

I turned to Alice, who was already shaking her head in reply.

"Edward, I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

I tossed the phone on to the pile of abandoned clothing that lurked on the bench.

"Jasper and I have a meeting tonight."

I smacked my head realizing that I also was supposed to attend this meeting. We were discussing my death. It had been a few month since I'd become a vampire, and we needed some way to "kill me" so that Charlie could no longer visit me. We also needed a new home. I had been so selfish, begging Edward to change me, which would break the treaty. The werewolves were not rushing us, since we had reached a truce, but I knew that we should be on our way soon.

" All right Bella. Grab that pile and hand it to me. Let's just buy it all. Everything looks fabulous."

I glowered at her, but did as she said. I had to get used to the idea of spending so much money. I picked up the heap of clothing and headed towards the cash registers. I fumbled for my wallet, and found it and took out my credit card and handed it to the young cashier who stood in awe.

I wasn't used to people staring at me. Sometimes I forgot about my breath taking beauty. She handed me my silver card and I pushed it into its slot, and smiled at the photo of Renesmee that smiled up at me. I grabbed my 7 bags, and waited for Alice to grab hers as well, and we headed towards the parking lot.

Alice popped the trunk of her Porsche and took my bags from me, and I walked to the passenger seat, and took out my phone. I quickly dialed the house number, and Edward picked up mid- ring, which scared me.

"Renesmee?"

"No, Edward. It's Bella. Did you forget about the…"

"Meeting? No. Well, yes but just for a second. We'll go hunting tomorrow."

I smiled, because it seemed like he could read my mind, although I knew that he couldn't.

"I'll be home in a minute." I said as Alice got in and started the engine.

I clicked the phone off, and Alice giggled again.

"What?" I asked her angrily

"Oh, nothing. Just wait until you get home. You're going to murder him."

"Alice, what did he do?"

"You'll see." She said with a smile.

I groaned and slid down in my seat, as I racked my brain for possible things that Edward would do that I would want to strangle him.

The car stopped and Alice handed me my bags, and began to head for the Cullen's house.

"Good luck!" she called as she danced way

"ya, thanks." I whispered as I hurried to the cottage. And then I saw it. I gasped in horror as my eyes focused on the driveway. There stood a gleaming Porsche Carrera with a huge red bow on it.

If it was possible, I would have had a stroke, and dropped dead on the spot. He'd gone too far. A before car, and an after car, and Dartmouth, and , and. The list went on and on and on.

Edward walked outside and stood next to me chuckling at my expression.

" Happy 5 month anniversary!" he sang

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you so much, but."

"Bella, I thought we discussed that I could give you gifts now?"

"We did, but Edward, this is 5 months, but what happens at 50 years, or a hundred, or our 300th anniversary? What happens then?"

"Well, the technology will be different, Bella. Maybe I'll buy you a hovercraft." He said smiling.

That did it. I couldn't beat that smile. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. It felt so good to not hold back. He scooped me up, and took my bags, while he kissed me and walked me into the cottage. He dropped my bags and continued to kiss me as he carried me to our bedroom, where he lay me down on our bed, and lay himself on top of me.

He finally stopped, and rolled over and lie next to me. He played with a strand of my hair, as he always did when he was thinking.

" Are you nervous about tonight?" he whispered in my ear

"No."

"Bella, you are still such a terrible liar."

"Edward, I told you that I'm not nervous. I've already said goodbye, and everyone knows that I'm happy. I'm married, and I have a beautiful daughter. I'm not nervous."

"What about Jacob?"

I hadn't even thought of Jacob. Wherever we went he needed to go as well. He needed to be near Renesmee.

"He'll have to die too." I said thinking, "And what about everyone else? Our family, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme? Will they leave too?

"Yes, love. But they want too, so you shouldn't feel so guilty. Remember, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are supposed to be away at their second year of college. Alice, you and I are supposed to be away at our first year of college. It seems natural that Carlisle and Esme would move away, and sort of retire."

He chuckled, again, at the last line. He stroked my cheek and began to hum my lullaby. I had noticed that he hummed my lullaby when I was stressed, since he could no longer make me fall asleep. And I always smiled when I peeked in on him putting Renesmee to bed. The way his face glowed when he walked her to her room.

I remember the day that he sat at the piano for hours trying to come up with her lullaby. Even the most magical sounding lullaby was not good enough. At the end of the day he had finished. And I loved it as much as mine, maybe even more. And Renesmee loved it as well.

He sat up and smiled at me.

" May I please see what you bought?"

I growled at him, because he knew that I hated wearing the clothes I bought almost as much as simply buying them. He wanted a fashion show, and I wanted to strangle him.

"You've already seen it in your head. That's not fair."

"Well, you will need to wear one of your purchases tonight or Alice will have a fit."

I growled again, but I got up and ran to the other room to get all of my bags, and raced back to the bedroom and threw them on the bed. Edward clapped his hands together like a joyous child.

"You pick." I said impatiently, as I tapped my foot.

He pulled out a ridiculous outfit, that only Rosalie would have worn. Alice must have snuck it into one of my piles. I scowled, but changed into it, accessories and all.

It was a bedazzled purple tank top with a small beige bolero jacket that went on top. Then there were the jeans. They were a dark wash, in an hour glass shape, with purple rhinestones on the pockets and swirls of silver studs across the front. A purple woven scarf was looped through the jeans, and Alice had found the most ridiculous purple stilettos, that I of course, could not walk in.

" You look like a Rosalie Hale wanna- be."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes, Bella, love. But you should wear this tonight, it does indeed look truly remarkable."

I heard a motorcycle about a mile away. I looked at Edward.

"Did you give him permission to drive here there and back on a motorcycle?"

"Use your head, love. I don't want you riding on one, why in the world would I let Renesmee on one?"

We both jumped up from the bed and angrily ran to the door, and opened it waiting for Jacob to arrive with Renesmee. A few minutes later Jacob pulled into the driveway. Rensmee sat in front of him in a hot pink helmet, and a light pink riding jacket. I scowled at him as I reached out for Renesmee and held her close to me. Edward put his hand on Jacob's shoulder, and Jacob flashed us an innocent smile.

"What?"

"A motorcycle!" we bothed yelled simultaneously

"Oh, yeah, about that."

"No, Jake. I don't want to hear why. But just don't do it again. She hasn't even gone riding with Edward and I yet. She's not old enough!"

"Fine Bella, oh and by the way, you look really good. You even have a kind of Rosalie theme going on."

Edward chuckled, but then he returned to his angry face and confronted Jacob.

"Listen, Mongrel. If you ever want to see Nessy again, you will drive her back and forth in a car with a car seat."

"Jeez, back up leeches."

"Excuse me?"

" Sorry Bells. Well here's the kid. Do you guys want to behead me now?"

"Jacob." I breathed, alarmed that he would even say that

"No. But we do need you to come with us to the house now. We're having a meeting and we need you there." Edward spoke quickly, taking Renesmee from me, and setting her on the ground.

" To the crypt."

We walked slowly , at a human pace, so that Renesmee could keep up, because she was tired. Edward held my hand, and Renesmee held his. Jacob walked behind us glaring at our small, quaint family.

Logan Samuels Do Not copy or re-distribute © 2008 All Rights Reserved


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

We walked up the steps, and the door opened.

Alice appeared in the doorway her face going from frantic to relieved in a matter of seconds.

"You all disappeared for a while. And I got so nervous, and I didn't know why, but now I do see why, because you're with the wolf." She breathed in a babble

"Yes, Alice. We brought Jacob. He may want to leave as well." I said in a hushed tone.

We walked inside, and Alice grabbed me.

"What?" I asked, "I'm wearing an outfit from today. Please relax."

"Hair." She said in a harsh tone

She pulled a curling iron from her back pocket, along with dozens of small purple glittery clips.

"I saw you put on the outfit. I was thrilled. But then I saw your hair."

"Figures." I mumbled

Seconds later she was done, and I quickly thanked her and rejoined my family in the living room. I sat down on the couch next to Edward and he passed Renesmee to me, and I settled her on my lap. Emmet sat in an arm chair with Rosalie on his lap, Alice and Jasper lay on the floor on a pile of pillows, Jacob stood in the archway, and Carlisle stood next to Esme, smiling down at all of us.

"All right. Today's meeting is very important. We need a plan to fake the deaths of Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. We also need a new area to live."

Jasper stood up, and Alice got up as well and linked her arm through his.

" I have looked at different possibilities to stage their death, but only one requires no body evidence. A car crash."

I shook my head disagreeing. " Jasper, you do need bodies for that. We can't kill 4 innocent people that resemble us."

"You don't have to." Alice said, a thoughtful look on her face," If you hit a truck, or something with oil or gas or whatever, the car would explode and the bodies would burn. No bodies needed. Just a burnt car."

"Excellent!" Emmet cried rubbing his hands together, "Can I do it?"

Rosalie slapped him across the face.

"What?"

She just rolled her eyes. She sighed a deep, long sigh, that was obviously a cry for attention.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked catching on to her sigh

"Why do we have to move? I mean, technically we're not even here."

"Rose, it's not safe for us to be here. The treaty has been broken. We have to leave." Emmett said stroking her hair.

"She has to ruin everything!" Rosalie cried throwing her hands up in frustration

Edward glared at her.

"We are not just protecting her, we are protecting the entire family. And even if it just was her, you need to learn to deal with it. She is my wife. She is your sister. She is our family, and we protect our family."

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Edward's right. It's not safe for any of us to be here. I will not have you blame Bella for this."

I saw Rosalie turn to Emmett for him to back her up, but he was shaking his head in agreement with Carlisle. She gave another aggravated sigh, but everyone ignored her. I felt so guilty, because I had made this family fight. I had made them give up their lives, so that I could be happy.

"Don't blame yourself, Bella, love." Edward whispered in my ear. I wasn't sure if he had read my face, or read my mind.

I heard a small yawn, and looked down to see Renesmee curling up into a little ball on my lap. I looked at my watch, it was 10:00. I stroked her hair, and smiled down on her. And that's when it happened. The peace ended. My safety and contentment vanished into thin air.

"Alice, what did you see?" I heard Carlisle ask

I looked over at Alice whose skin was even whiter then usually, and her face was in shock. I slowly turned my head to meet Edward's gaze which resembled Alice's. Of course. He had seen whatever it was that she had envisioned. Alice looked at me, and her eyes began to water.

"Charlie." She whispered

My face went blank. Something was about to happen to Charlie. I had to stop it. I handed Renesmee to Edward, and stood up.

"Alice, what's going to happen? I'll go stop it." I demanded

"You can't stop it."

"Of course I can!" I yelled, " I'm not the clumsy teenage girl I used to be."

"No." she whispered, "No one can stop it."

" Alice, what is happening?"

She wouldn't answer me. She didn't want to be the one to tell me.

"Edward?"

He looked at me, and took a deep breath.

"Charlie is about to have a heart attack."

Charlie was about to have a heart attack. My father was about to die. I had to say goodbye. I had to do something.

"Bella you mustn't interfere. His time is up. You have to let him go." Edward said softly.

"I know. But I have to say goodbye." I stuttered, and I waited for the tears to come. But they never came. I realized that this whole dilemma was actually going to help us. I smiled.

"Bella?" Edward asked, suddenly confused

"This is perfect. Charlie is dying." I was shocked at myself. I was happy that my father was dying.

"I don't understand, love."

"If Charlie had learned that I died that would have killed him. I could never live with the guilt of lying to my father. But now, now I have the chance to set things right. I can tell him, and I can say goodbye the right way."

Edward shifted and looked into my eyes.

"Don't lie and say that you're okay for our sake."

"I'm not." And I wasn't, "Please come with me to say goodbye to my dad."

He nodded.

"Alice, when is it going to happen?"

"Tonight. In the middle of the night. He'll feel a little pain, but he will die in his sleep."

I nodded.

"I suppose we can finish this meeting later, now that the plans have changed."

Everyone nodded in understandment except for Rosalie who just sat there staring at her reflection in the coffee table. Edward walked me to the door and we walked across the yard to the cottage in silence. He opened the door of the Volvo, and watched me carefully as I got in. He carried Renesmee to the back of the car and placed her into her car seat.

His eyes did not move away from my face once.

"I'm fine." I whispered, trying to reassure him.

"No you're not."

"Edward."

"No, Bella. You're not okay. You're father is dying for heavens sake, and you're almost happy about it."

"He's dying almost peacefully. Not from shock of his daughter, granddaughter, son-in-law, and Jacob dying. It's better this way. I'm okay, Edward. A little depressed, but fine."

We drove in silence the rest of the way, and continued to the porch that way. I rang the door bell, and waited to hear his footsteps come near the door. The door opened, and Charlie stood smiling at us.

"Hey Bells. What brings you guys here so late?"

"We just wanted to stop in and say hello." I said calmly, even though inside I was torn apart.

"Well come on in!" he cried in excitement, as he lead us to the living room. The TV flickered, and I could see that he had been watching a repeat of this afternoon's baseball game. Of course.

We settled on to the couch, and Charlie looked at me, his eyes glowing.

"I've missed you Bells."

"Ya dad, I've missed you too."

The evening continued on with nonsense chit chat. Edward and Charlie talked about sports, and Charlie asked us about school. I told him about my new car, and he laughed, because he knew how much I hated gifts. The hardest part was saying goodbye, because this time it really was goodbye.

Edward gave him a small hug, and Charlie kissed Renesmee's sleeping forehead, and Edward took her out to the car.

"I'll be waiting for you outside in the car," he whispered, " take as much time as you need."

I gave him a small smile.

"I hope you come visit again soon, Bells."

"I will dad, don't you worry."

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too. So much. More than you know. Thank you for everything. I really mean it." And I did really mean it. Even if he didn't realize it, he'd done so much for me in the last two years.

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion, but he leaned down and gave me a big hug. I felt him shiver, and so I broke off.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells."

He kissed me on the forehead, and I walked out the door. It was the last time I would ever leave this house. The last time I would ever see my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Becoming A Cullen

The next few weeks were pretty hard for me. Edward , Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I went to Charlie's funeral. My mom was there, as was Phil. She was a mess. I read a page of memories about Charlie, and Billy Black gave a speech that brought everyone to tears. We hosted a brunch after the funeral at the Cullen's house. Edward played a song on the piano; he called it Charlie's song. That week went by in a blur. Renee and Phil went back to Florida, after I reassured them that I was perfectly fine.

The next week, we moved. All 9 of us packed all of our stuff into our various cars, and headed off to New Orleans, the third rainiest city in the United States. There was a lot of adjusting to be done. This didn't just involve moving. We had to re-arrange the adoption story.

We decided that Rosalie and Jasper could still get away with being twins. But Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I could not be siblings, since Edward and I were together. So we finally settled on Esme and Carlisle adopting 3 different sets of children. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Edward and Alice Cullen. And Isabella and Emmett Whitlock. We could have used Swan, but I didn't want any reminders of Charlie, and so we used Jasper's original new name.

Esme and Carlisle purchased a house just as big as the one they'd owned in Forks. Each couple had their own bedroom although that wasn't necessary. Alice still had a huge closet, and that was all that mattered to her. Renesmee had her own bedroom. The only one in the house that actually contained a slept in bed.

The boys spent our whole first weekend there building a garage big enough for all of our vehicles.

Jacob still couldn't work up the strength to leave Forks. Billy was so upset because of Charlie's death. Jake could never run away with his father like that. That didn't stop him from calling almost every single day. After two weeks of getting settled it was time to enroll for school.

We would start the school year in February. Edward, Alice, and I as freshmen. And Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie as sophomores. Carlisle and Esme would watch Renesmee during the day. The name of our new school was ironically enough, Phoenix High School. It was all so nerve wracking. I never imagined having to go through high school more than once.

It would be odd to know everything. To always be an honor student. To have teachers believe that you and your siblings cheating in every subject because you have perfect grades. I was also afraid of myself. This would be very difficult. I would be surrounded by hundreds of wonderful smelling teenagers. Jasper said that he would help me. He said that we would get through it together. We could both be the winkest links together.

"Bella?" Edward called, although it wasn't necessary

We both weren't used to being able to talk in our heads to each other.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes."

I walked over to Renesmee who was laying on our floor coloring.

"Nessy?"

"Yes, mommy."

"It's time to go eat. We can color later."

"Okay." She said standing up

I changed into a t-shirt , jeans, and sneakers, and dressed Renesmee the same as well.

_Bella, what are you two wearing?_ A voice hissed in my head.

Alice. I sighed.

_Fine. Come and dress us up, but not so much, because we're hunting. NO HEELS._

Not even 5 seconds later Alice was next to me shaking her head and smiling.

"Hi Alice!" Renesmee giggled, "Are you gonna dress me and mommy up?"

"Yes I am. Would you like to go first?"

Renesmee bobbed her head up and down with so much excitement. Alice reached down to retrieve a large shopping bag that I hadn't even noticed her bring in. She pulled out a small pair of black leggings, and a little long sleeved tie dye shirt with a hood attached. Designer labels of course! And a pair of small caramel colored furry boots.

Alice passed the small pile to Renesmee who eagerly put it on.

"TA-DA!" she cried

Alice laughed, and clapped her hands together with joy.

_At least someone appreciates my hard work._

I gave her a sheepish grin. What else could I do? Alice waved it off with a flick of her hand. I was forgiven. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Alice began to spray Renesmee's curls and they looked brighter and bouncier than ever. She stepped back to admire her work.

"Next Victim." She called

I stepped forward and rolled my eyes. Alice pulled out a dark blue baby doll shirt, grey leggings, and silver ballet flats.

"For Edward." She said shoving the clothing into my hands

"How did you know?"

"Edward and I are really close."

" I wore this color blue the night that he saved me from those creepy guys in Port Angeles."

"I know." She said smiling

I slipped on the clothing. This style was actually okay. I might be able to get used to it.

"Come on Nessy." Alice said grabbing Renesmee's hand and leading her out of the room. I followed her all the way down the steps to the front hallway.

"You're wearing blue." Edward simply stated

"Yes." I said

"Even though your skin is different it still looks truly beautiful."

I laughed, embarrassed.

"I can picture you blushing at that statement." He took my hand and then gently kissed me.

"Let's go." He yelled as he opened the front door

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the front steps murmuring to each other. Emmett bounded down the steps.

"Rose come on! Lets go!" he roared

One of her famous, conceited sighs traveled down the stairs.

Edward put his hand on Emmett's shoulder,

"Em, we'll be in the woods." Edward said as he closed the front door.

Alice and Jasper stood, and followed Renesmee, Edward, and I into the woods.

After hunting a few deer I sat on a rock and thought about the next day. Edward saw me and ran over to sit beside me,

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes." I whispered

He chuckled at me, and then gave me a smile.

"Why? You've done this all before."

"I know. It's just weird." I said for lack of a better term

"It is at first," he admitted, "but then it gets easier. Eventually it's so easy that you don't even have to pay the slightest bit of attention."

"Okay." I breathed

He ran his finger over my cheek, and gave me a little peck on my forehead.

Renesmee ran over to us.

"I'm all done." She yelled, "Can we go home and color?"

"Yes." I laughed

Edward and I stood, and Renesmee grabbed my hand. We walked back to the house.

Carlisle and Esme greeted us at the door.

Edward and I headed upstairs with Renesmee.

Edward lay down across our bed and pulled me down next to him.

"When Renesmee falls asleep later we need to go down to town and get some school supplies."

"Okay." I giggled, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's about 8. She should fall asleep soon."

"Let's go tuck her in."

I got up from the bed, and walked over to Renesmee.

"What are you drawing Nessy?"

She gave the paper to me. It was a picture of Edward, Renesmee, and I sitting on a couch. Next to Edward sat Charlie, and next to me sat Jacob.

"Jake and Charlie." She said smiling up at me

I smiled back, but inside I felt myself crashing. I shook it off.

"Well, Nessy, it's getting pretty late and I think it's time to go to bed."

She nodded at me. She took my hand and I walked her to her room. I watched her brush her teeth and get into her nightgown, and then crawl into bed. I pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked them underneath her. I kissed her forehead and brushed back her ringlets with the tip of my hand.

"Tomorrow daddy and I have to go to school. But Carlisle and Esme will watch ?"

She nodded sleepily. I heard the door open as Edward walked in. He walked over to where I was standing and leaned down and gave Renesmee a kiss on the cheek. He sat down on the edge of her bed and began to hum her lullaby. When her breathing changed I plugged in her night light and we left.

Alice met us in the hallway. She handed me a big paper bag.

"School supplies." She whispered

"Thank you." Edward whispered back before I had a chance to speak.

"The boring stuff is yours." She said gesturing to Edward, "The colorful bedazzled stuff is yours Bella."

I groaned, and she laughed her twinkly laugh.

"Your outfit is hanging on the door of your closet." She whispered, and I groaned again.

The night passed quickly. I labeled all of my supplies, and complained about my outfit. Then all too soon it was morning. It was my first day of high school. Again.

_Logan Samuels Do Not copy or re-distribute © 2008-2009 Copyright All Rights Reserved _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Go Ask Alice

I opened the passenger door and sat down in the Volvo. Alice and Jasper slid into the backseat, and Edward got into the driver's seat. Rosalie and Emmett were going in the Jeep. Edward looked over at me.

"You look charming." He said a grin growing on his face

I was actually partially okay with today's outfit. I was wearing a Grey oversized t-shirt that was made out of silk. In the middle there was a huge black oversized belt with a large black buckle. I wore dark black skinny jeans and grey and black striped wedges. My books were stored in an oversized Silver, jeweled shapeless tote bag. Believe it or not, if my outfits didn't include a dress or heels, I actually like it.

"You look dazzling. As always." I replied

When we got to the school, the six of us headed to the main office to pick up our schedules. Alice, Edward, and I had every single class together. We were all taking honor classes for every subject.

"I'll see you at lunch." I heard Alice whisper to Jasper, "You'll be okay. I saw that you'll be fine."

Edward took my hand and we walked to homeroom.

"Ah, you must be the Cullen children."

"Yes, that would be us." Edward spoke in his velvety voice

"May I introduce myself. I am , you will have me later for Honors English. Please have a seat at these three desks in the front."

And then I felt it. The stares. Every child in the classroom was staring at us. And then I heard it. Their breaths were taken away, and they were whispering. And then I smelt it. The smell of their blood tortured me, and I moved my hand over my nose and I saw Edward and Alice turn to look at me, and then it passed. I took a deep breath, and smiled. I saw relief flood Edward and Alice's faces.

We listened to the announcements, and waited to be dismissed.

"Are you all right Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear

I nodded my head. Yes, I was fine. This wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I had already passed my Freshman classes with flying colors, this time I would only have to go through the motions.

"This year is going to be a piece of cake." I whispered back, giving him a smile.

I watched his shoulders shake as he silently laughed. finally dismissed us and we headed off to gym.

It was funny, no matter what kind of creature I was I would always hate gym. I used to loathe it for my lack of hand eye coordination, and now I pitied it. I could do so much, but I was never allowed to do so.

"Bella?"

"What Edward?"

"Ease up on the ball."

I looked down at the basketball that I held in my hands. It was beginning to lose air.

"Oops." I muttered

"It's all right, love. Just tell the teacher that you got a flat basketball, and then the next time you're thinking, don't hold such a delicate object."

Alice giggled.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. One time, Emmett was a freshman with us and we were playing softball. He left an indent of his hand in the bat. He had to pretend to swing badly, and end up throwing the bat."

Edward chuckled along with her, as he recalled the memory as well.

"I'd almost forgotten about that."

The whistle sounded, and we stopped talking.

"You, shorty. With the spiky hair!"

"Me?" Alice asked pointing to herself

"Yes you." The coach boomed

"Have you considered trying out for the basketball team?"

Alice began to laugh her light and silvery laugh.

"What's so funny Cullen?" the coach demanded

"Well, I don't know why you would think I'd play basketball well." She started

"Well, Cullen. You're short and fast. The other team won't know what hit them when you steal the ball."

"So you want me to try out because I'm short?"

"I guess so, Cullen."

"Well no thanks. I think I'll focus on my studies instead."

"Suit yourself. Period's almost over kids. Put your balls on the rack and start heading towards the locker rooms."

Alice returned to us. " If I didn't have to protect our secret I would have snapped his head off."

I didn't laugh. This was so unlike Alice.

I turned to Edward as she began to walk away.

"What did she see?"

"I wasn't listening. Go ask Alice."

I rolled my eyes at him, and headed for the girl's locker room.

"Alice!" I called and she turned around

I walked up to her.

"Did you see something?"

She shook her head.

"No ,of course not."

"Alice." I growled

"I'll tell you at lunch."

I sighed. Two more periods.

"Fine."

We walked to Geometry in silence.

The class crawled by. I was so bored that I actually began to pay attention. After what seemed like days, we switched classes. Edward had to know by now,

"Do you know what she saw yet?" I asked him quietly at my locker

"No. I was listening to our classmates."

We also walked to Biology in silence. This class also crawled by. Could this day get any longer? My wonder ate at me.

Finally, biology ended and it was time for lunch. I grabbed my books for my next class and Edward and I walked to lunch.

"Where'd Alice go?" I asked him

"She went back to class to ask the teacher about an assignment."

"Oh."

That was odd. Didn't she understand the assignments that had been given to us? Hadn't she done them before?

"It's something bad isn't it."

" I would suppose so." Edward said, his voice suddenly filled with fear.

I opened the double doors to the lunch room and scanned the room for an empty table. By the window there was a lone table where Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were seated. Edward and I joined them, and Alice danced in from the side door. We took our seats.

"What did you have to do to get this table?" I asked

"I just looked at this kid and he ran off." Emmett said laughing, proud of himself.

"That's my man." Rosalie said giving him a light kiss on the lips

"Alright, let's get down to business." I began looking at Alice

"Okay. This morning during first period I saw something. It wasn't quite clear, but I think that I can put the pieces together."

"Go on." Jasper encouraged her

It was odd to see the roles reversed. It was almost as if Jasper was helping Alice, because in this situation Alice was the weak one. She felt the pressure of not getting it right, or being the bearer of bad news, which was never any fun.

"The Volturi are coming. All of them."

"But why? They already know that I was changed, and they know about Nessy." I threw in, suddenly confused

"That's why." She whispered

"Um, Alice. I don't get it." Rosalie snapped

"They want us. Well they want Edward, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, and I." she finished

"Oh." I breathed

"But you've already told them no." Jasper pointed out

"That's right. When we went to Italy, they had asked us even before I had changed if we would like to join them." I said suddenly remembering

"This time we don't have a choice." Edward cut in

"Exactly." Alice sighed

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Yeah." Emmet chimed in

"We fought on the same side as our enemies." Alice said looking at me

"But Edward said they weren't really werewolves. They're shape shifters."

I was beginning to get very annoyed.

"That is true, but they are obviously still our enemies. Bella, they only exist because we do." Alice answered

"It just took them this long to figure it out." Rosalie said, finally understanding

"So you mean they spent this whole time trying to find something to use against us to make us join them?" I asked

"They'll give us that choice. Or they'll kill us." Alice whispered

The words didn't sound dangerous when she said them.

"They're just like James. They won't stop until they get what they want." Edward said to me

"But we didn't break one of their rules, they can't punish us." I tried

"They can do whatever they want." Emmet growled

"But we'll fight back. We're strong enough." I said suddenly relieved

"I don't think we can this time." Rosalie whispered

And for the first time in my life, I had a feeling that she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Freaks among Freaks

Edward held my shoulder, "Bella, whatever happens, we'll be together." He said trying to give me a smile.

Whatever happens. Meaning whether we lived or died. I tried not to think about it.

"Edward, why won't they give up? They know that we'll refuse, and they know that we'll fight."

"She's right you know." Rosalie hissed

"They aren't supposed to be the "bad guys" you know." Emmett added

"True." Edward replied, "Emmett you have a point, but as we realized the last time we met with them, they won't avoid a fight. They no longer care about their reputation. It's no longer about protecting their own kind. It's about having all of the freaks among the freaks. They just want the ones with gifts. It's like their getting high off of power. It's sickening truly."

"Let's talk about it later at home with Carlisle and Esme." Alice said in an attempt to be cheerful

"So Edward, is anybody scared of us yet?" Emmet asked , his mouth pulling into a big grin

A sound of bells and chimes floated through the lunch room as the contents of our lunch table began to laugh.

The rest of the school day continued on smoothly and silently. The Volturi were all that I could think about. I could see their flawless pale faces , shadowed by the long grey robes. But I didn't see the usual faces of Caius, Aro, Jane, and Alec that used to haunt me. Now I saw Jasper and Alice holding hands. Alice was no longer smiling, for she no longer was her small cheerful self. Jasper looked thrilled. I supposed this would be because of his previous years where he had been in an army. He could feel the rush once again.

Next to them stood Carlisle and Esme, and beside them, Rosalie and Emmett. They looked meaningless, but I realized, that to the Volturi they were. Those four members of my family were only there, because we came as a sort of package deal. They truly meant nothing to Aro. And that's when I saw what would hurt me the most. Beside Aro on his left stood Renata, and on his right stood myself. His two shields. His security guards.

And in the middle of the configuration stood Edward, and a full grown Renesmee. I shivered at the thought. It was all too real, any of that could happen. Could I protect my family from the future that I had pictured? Did I have the strength to block them once again? Could I stop Chelsea from persuading us to join them?

It seemed like it was all up to me once again. But would it be just my family? Or would we gather more, as we once had done? Surely, they would protect us against anything. They were our friends. Right?

The bell rang and I walked slowly, even more so than a human, to the parking lot. I walked over to the Volvo. Edward wasn't there yet. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could think for just a while more. I opened the car and sat down.

"Bella." Someone spoke

Alice. Of course someone else was here.

"Hi." I answered in a whisper

She read my face and I could see her take it all in. I must have been wearing the worry on my shoulders.

"You saw it too." She breathed

It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

I nodded slowly.

"It's just too easy to picture." She whispered

"I've pictured it before. When we went to get Edward."

"Me too."

We sat in silence. I was glad that Alice was the one sitting in the car, and not Rosalie. I could respect Rosalie now, but I really did truly understand and appreciate Alice.

"What exactly did you see, Alice?"

She shook her head

"But there is more."

"yes."

"Please tell me. You know Edward will see soon enough."

"True." She sighed in defeat

I waited, and she gave another sigh and in one swift movement moved to the driver's seat and faced me. I took her hand.

"Please."

She nodded, and began.

"I was alone in the house for some reason. That was that part that I told everyone I was shaky about. That part was true. Why would I be there alone? Jasper would be with me, or you, but I was alone. I was sitting on my bed, alone, in the dark. I had the worst headache ever. Everyone had me watching different things, and everything that I was watching became a blur."

"That's horrible."

"Yes. Anyway, it meant that someone had made a snap decision, like you had when you went to see Jacob, that one time. Well, whoever made this choice, they had to be involved with all of my visions, because they all blurred. I searched for spots, and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought that it would be Jasper, but it was Aro."

That was the key to the story. Poor Alice. She was being blinded, and only one person knew how to do that.

"Then the rest I'm sure you can guess. I've never had a vision quite like that. It's usually a change of direction or opinion, but I've never seen a vision of me having a blurry vision."

"Huh." Was all that I could say. Indeed, that was quite odd, but I had no idea what to say in response.

"He told me that it was over. Stop running, and stop fighting, was what he said. He said that, didn't I want my sight back? Didn't I want to patch up those holes, didn't I want to join him? And I shook my head yes."

She put her head in her hands, and water hung on to her lashes.

"How could I say yes, Bella?"

"You won't."

"But I did!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone for a second. Someone will always be with you." I started, a plan forming in my head

"Go on."

"I bet Chelsea was there. We don't know how far away she can be to convince someone. She could have been downstairs or outside Alice. She mad you say yes. Don't you see? And if I'm there when Aro comes…

"You're right. And we know when he'll arrive. When I get a headache."

I nodded, a smile growing on my face.

"We'll be ready. I promise."

"Thanks." She said, and she leaned over and gave me a hug, as Edward opened the door, with Jasper beside him.

Alice gracefully climbed back to the back of the car, and Jasper got in beside her. Edward gave me a strange look as he climbed in.

"I'll explain later."

He sighed. But he closed the door, and started to back out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Conference

Our family gathered around the dining room table, that was really more of a conference room table, that was used for meetings. Carlisle sat at the head with Esme beside him and Edward beside him. I sat beside Edward, and Renesmee sat next to me on my other side. Rosalie sat next to Emmet on the opposite side of Rosalie. And Jasper and Alice sat next to Esme.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began.

"How was everyone's first day of school?" he asked, a smiling growing on his face

Assorted groans were heard throughout the room. He chuckled. I figured he always did this when they began at a new school. I decided to actually answer.

"It was great. I almost deflated a basketball." I said giggling, in hope of lifting the mood

"It will get easier Bella, dear." Esme said soothingly with a smile.

"Thanks, Esme." It really was comforting. It was nice to have a mom around, that acted like a mom. Don't get me wrong, I loved Renee, but Esme was so different from her, and I loved her as well."

"Alright. So what exactly is going on? Alice saw something, so Alice…

Alice looked at me and I gave her a nod of encouragement just as Jasper had done at lunch.

"I didn't tell you guys the truth." She confessed

"But I… I mean, Alice I saw…"

Edward struggled to get his thoughts out

"I faked a vision."

"So you mean you saw nothing?" Rosalie said, her face filled with disgust

"No, no, no. I faked a vision after I saw Edward trying to see the vision. Usually, I think of something complicated so he can't see, but I wanted him to get the basic idea."

"I see." Edward mumbled, "Intelligent, but so rude."

Alice tossed him an embarrassed smile, and he waved it off like it was nothing.

"Here's the real vision."

She waited for everyone to focus their attention on her story, and then she began.

""I was alone in the house for some reason. I was sitting on my bed, alone, in the dark. I had the worst headache ever. Everyone had me watching different things, and everything that I was watching became a blur. This meant that someone had made a snap decision, like Bella had when she went to see Jacob, that one time, while Edward was away. Well, whoever made this choice, they had to be involved with all of my visions, because they all blurred. I searched for spots, and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought that it would be Jasper, but it was Aro."

Esme gasped, but everyone else waited for her to continue.

"Go on." Carlisle said

"As I had said to Bella, I've never had a vision quite like that. It's usually a change of direction or opinion, but I've never seen a vision of me having a blurry vision. Anyway, he told me that it was said to stop running, and stop fighting, didn't I want my sight back? Didn't I want to patch up those holes, didn't I want to join him? And I shook my head yes. That's the real vision."

Edward turned to me.

"You knew this?"

I nodded meekly. " But I only found out after school, after I begged Alice to tell me."

"Fair enough." He said, playing with my hair

"Well, whadda we do?" Emmet boomed

Alice turned to me.

"Bella has a plan."

Now all eyes were on me, so I took a deep breath and began.

"It's not much of a plan, but I realized that Alice would never join the Volturi, and that the decision couldn't be based on her mind alone. The only person who could convince her is Chelsea. We don't know how far away Chelsea can work from, but I'm guessing that she doesn't have to be directly in front of the victim. She might have been downstairs, in the hallway, or even outside, but I would bet that she was there."

"That makes sense, Bella. Good call." Carlisle said shaking his head

"We need to protect her by watching her very carefully. Alice can not be alone for a single second. Someone will always need to be with her. If possible, that person should be me. Jasper gave me a confused look.

"If you don't mind me asking this Bella, why you?"

"Chelsea." I said, as if that explained everything. And from the look on his face I could tell that it had. Rosalie nodded, finally putting all the pieces together, and coming to an understanding.

"Bella's the only one who can protect Alice from saying yes."

"Yes. I can literally shield her, but that may not be enough."

Emmett slammed his fist down on the table, and Esme cringed.

"Excellent! Another Fight!"

Rosalie glared at him, and Carlisle let out a nervous laugh. He hated violence, and he didn't know how to avoid this conversation.

"Bella's right. We need to protect Alice, but it may come to a fight. Alice, when will this happen?" Edward asked

"I don't know." She whispered, her eyes desperate for my help.

"Possibly the next time she gets a headache." I added, "But it may not be the next one, it may be one of many. There's no way to predict timing."

Esme looked over at Alice with a worried expression on her face.

"Alice have you been having a lot of headaches?" Esme asked, her voice filled with concern

"No, but that's just because of…

"The wolf." Rosalie hissed

"Jacob prevents you from having headaches?" Edward asked

"Fascinating. Truly amazing." Carlisle breathed in awe, "When did you first notice this?"

"Well, I had a headache while Bella was carrying Renesmee. I hid upstairs in the dark by myself. I didn't know what was wrong, and I didn't want to bother anyone, because everyone was concerned about Bella and the baby. But one day when Jacob came, I felt relief. He didn't do anything. His presence just made it magically disappear."

"I think I know why you got those headaches, Alice." Jasper said turning to her

"So do I. Whenever I was trying to see something it usually involved Jacob or Renesmee. I couldn't see anything when they were involved. Basically, I was blind. I try to overwork myself to see, and I just wear myself out, or get a headache. Theonly other time that this may happen…

"Is if someone were to mess with one of your visions." I added, making sense of the whole situation

"Like Aro." Edward added

"Well I think we've covered quite a lot today. And Renesmee looks awfully sleepy." He said with a smile.

Everyone turned to look at Renesmee, and she gave everyone a dimpled grin in reply.

Rosalie sighed, and looked away. I knew how hard this was for her. A part of me knew that she only agreed with me to keep the baby, in hope of me dying. If that had happened she would have kept Renesmee as her own daughter. I didn't shiver at the thought or get upset. I understood. Having children was not something I put into consideration when I decided to become a vampire. If I hadn't had Renesmee, I would never have even wanted a child.

But I did understand. Having a child was like nothing else in the world. And Edward was right. I got to hold on to a little piece of myself. Renesmee had my old chocolate brown eyes, and her cheeks blushed just as mine had. And she had a heartbeat.

I gave Rosalie a sympathetic smile, and Emmett kissed her forehead and stroked her hand. Edward turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"You were great."

"I was?"

"Absolutely astonishing."

I giggled.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"I'm not bothered by it. I've done the exact same thing before." He said, and then kissed my forehead, and then kissed Renesmee's.

He turned to Carlisle.

"I think we're going to go home for the evening." He spoke

"Good idea." Esme said with a smile

"We'll see you all tomorrow." I added

"Or maybe not." Edward whispered with a grin

"Don't you dare come out of that room in a t-shirt and jeans tomorrow!" Alice demanded

"I won't."

And I truly wouldn't. I was glad that Alice was feeling bright and bouncy again. I didn't want to cause her more pain than what was already coming.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Wrong Prediction

After Edward and I tucked Renesmee in, we headed to our room.

"I feel really bad for Alice." I sighed

"Me too."

"She really is like your sister isn't she?" I asked

"Yes. I do feel very close to her, and now that she's in pain, so am I."

I gave him a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to help you two get through it. Don't worry."

"Bella…

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." I said, using the words he had told me more than once before

"I know." He whispered, and he pulled me down onto the bed and played with my hair. Thinking once again. Of course. Did he ever stop thinking? There was always, always, something on his mind. I was glad that at least he was not worrying about me. He had been for the past two years, and now here I was protecting Our sister.

"Bella, love."

"Yes?"

"I know that this will be hard, but you need to get Jacob to steer clear of here for a while. He can't visit this weekend"

" He was coming to visit?"

"Yes. A surprise visit for Renesmee. I heard him planning it."

"Oh."

"It's just not safe, love. With everything going on…

"Because of Aro?" I asked

"Precisely. Even though Alice made up that part of the vision, it's still best to not remind him."

"True."

"Please, Bella."

"Okay. Tomorrow when he calls, I'll tell him. I'll tell him that it's not safe for him to visit, and we'll find another date that is good. No worries."

"Thank you."

Once again, the night flew by very quickly. Using Alice's handy visions, I pre-wrote my essays for my first semester of English class. Edward had decided to write down his music, and he was copying my lullaby from his head onto musician's paper. He had promised me that he would teach me how to play the piano.

I flipped through some of my old books, and laughed when I found Wuthering Heights , with it's bent spine, sitting on the bottom of the pile.

At about 5 am, our peaceful night ended. Alice barged through the doorway, leaving a dent in the wall.

"Oops." She giggled

"No worries." Edward said, looking up from his pile of papers.

"Did something happen?" I asked, my voice filled with fear

"Ugh, Bella. You always assume the worst."

"Well I'm sorry but we did just have a meeting about the Volturi and all. And…

"I'm here to get you dressed." She said smiling

"Oh. So the worst has arrived." I muttered

Edward gave me a grin.

"Bella, I have to keep repeating this again, and again, and again. I will NEVER stop dressing you up."

"Never?" I moaned

"Even if we join the Volturi Guard, you will always be wearing the most stylish clothing underneath your robe!"

"Alice." I groaned

How could she even make light of the situation? That was probably why she was upset, I thought, laughing to myself.

"What?" she demanded

"I was just thinking that maybe you were more upset about Aro coming because you knew that you would have to wear one of those long, ugly, dreadful robes."

"Ha ha."

Edward tried to hold back a laugh, but a soft chuckle escaped.

"You think she's funny too?"

"Well, Alice, you have to admit."

"Jeez. If it wasn't for Jazz, I don't know how I would be able to keep going. Thank heavens the two of you find each other hysterical. It's beyond me why you would. But whatever, as long as you're both happy."

"Ecstatic." I corrected her

"Well, whatever. Get up, and come get dressed."

I stuck my tongue out at her, as she turned to the door of my closet.

"I knew you were going to do that." She hissed

"Did you see me do it in a vision?" I asked

"No. You're just overly predictable."

I sighed, and pushed myself off of the bed, and followed her into my closet.

"Let me guess. A blue dress." I said smiling

"It's your color!" she insisted

I sighed, as I brushed my hand along a cream colored shirt, and a pair of jeans. So much for simplicity.

"And no, it's not a dress." She shot back

"But it's blue?"

"Like I said, blue is your color."

"Here." She said shoving a pile of ice blue into my ungrateful hands.

I unraveled the bundle to find a fitted ice blue turtle neck and dark jeans. There was a white scarf as well. Alice silently handed me a pair of ice blue wedges.

"I noticed that you were mature enough to handle wedges."

I gave her a sheepish grin. What could I say?

"They're not as great as heels. But they do still work for the outfit."

"Thank you Alice."

"Bella, you don't have to pretend to be nice to me."

"No, really. I like it."

"You do?" she asked, a smile growing on her face

"And yesterdays too." I added

"Oh Bella!" she cried and hugged me

I turned to Edward, stuck in her embrace

"Help me." I mouthed

He grinned his lopsided grin, but stood up.

"Alice, what about my outfit?"

Not even a second later, Alice had let go, leaped across the room, and ended up back in the closet with Edward. I fled to the other side of the room to get dressed.

After all of the excitement of getting dressed was over, Edward and I escaped to Renesmee's room.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said softly as I brushed a curl out of her eye

"Is aunt Alice okay?" she yawned

"Yes, of course."

"Okay." She yawned again

Edward and I chuckled, at the sound of her adorable little sleepy tone.

"Your mother and I have school today, love. Carlisle and Esme will watch you again. Okay?" Edward whispered, as he played with her little fingers

"It's fun. Esme lets me help her draw."

"Does she?" Edward asked

"Yes. It's so much fun."

"More fun than this?" Edward asked, as he began to tickle her.

Her little giggle filled the room, and I couldn't help smiling, and laughing along.

"Daddy stop!" she cried, with a smile, out of breath from laughing

He stopped, and gave her a grin.

"No. You guys are more fun." She said, reflecting his grin, and showing off her rosy cheeks and dimples.

Edward ruffled her hair.

"We'll see you later." He kissed her forehead

"We love you." I added, and also kissed her forehead

She gave us each a little hug, and ran downstairs to Carlisle and Esme who were sitting on the couch.

" Esme and Carlisle, again I do apologize for having you watch Renesmee almost every day." Edward said, suddenly frowning

"It's fine." Esme assured us, "It's such a delight. Really. She's actually quite good at modeling. Her sketches are brilliant."

"Esme." Carlisle hissed in a joking tone

"Well it's true!" she insisted

"Have a fun time today." I added, and followed Edward to the door. It hurt me to leave my daughter behind. Even for 6 hours, it felt like I wasn't seeing her for forever.

"Today will fly by." Edward promised

"I hope so." I whispered

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Vampires with Inhalers

Edward closed the door behind him and we walked out to the Volvo, that sat, waiting in the driveway.

Alice danced up to us and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie is going to be just fine."

"I know. I just miss her so much when we're away."

"Me too." She sighed

"Yes, yes. Now can we please get to school?" Edward grumbled

"Are YOU okay?" Alice asked him

"Yes, Alice." He hissed

"Sorry I asked." She hissed back

She flashed me a smile. It was nice to be the favorite today. I grinned back at her.

"Edward, really, are you alright?" I asked him

"I just feel so terrible about leaving Renesmee with Esme and Carlisle. I know that they don't mind, but I feel like…

"I know. I know. Me too."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered into my ear, flashing my smile.

"Be alone and miserable for another few centuries."

"Ha ha."

He took my hand and led me to the passenger side of the car. I got in and turned back to face Alice.

"He's got parenting issues." I explained to her

"Ah." She smiled

"He is very much stressed." Jasper noted, agreeing with me. I was really proud of myself for being on the right track. Though I realized if anyone would know, it would be him.

"Could you please?" I asked him

"Of course."

Edward climbed into the car in a relaxed, and happy state. It was nice to have a brother who could control your husband's mood. He threw me a smile, and I could see Jasper throw me a wink in the mirror. The ride to school was quick, but eerily quiet. I heard the murmurs of Jasper and Alice, and I saw Edward looking at me, but it still felt quiet and lonely.

When we arrived at school, Alice quickly kissed Jasper and the three of us continued on to homeroom. It was amazing. Everyone still stared at us. I still wasn't used to it. At school The gas station. The mall. Everywhere. People's innocent eyes followed me wherever I went.

We took our seats and waited for the attendance to be taken.

"Now it's my turn." Edward whispered

"For what?" I asked

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Overwhelmed."

"If it's too much we can go home, Bella."

"No. It's not that. I'm just not used to… I laughed softly. I felt like such a fool.

"Aha." He said, realizing what I meant

"The stares." I finished

"Bella, Edward. If you're done talking, I would like to dismiss the class."

"Sorry." We both blurted unanimously

Alice giggled silently beside us. We collected our books and headed to gym.

"That stupid coach is going to bother me again." Alice snarled

"That's your own fault, shorty." Edward teased her, ruffling her spiky hair

Edward gave me a smile before heading to the guy's locker room. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards ours.

"Wait until you see what I did to our tacky uniforms."

"Alice." I moaned

"Oh it's nothing much! Calm down. Just a few alterations. To yours anyway."

She quickly did the combination on her locker and pulled out what used to be my grey oversized t-shirt. My savior. That shirt was the only article of clothing that I owned that I loved, that could be worn, with Alice's approval. I sighed, but held my hand out for the pile of extreme makeover gym style articles of clothing.

It wasn't so bad actually. It was the sort of shirt I'd made as a kid when I was at day camp in Arizona. The sleeves were still mostly intact. There was just a slit down the middle of each one. The collar of the shirt was cut off, making the t-shirt more revealing. The sides of the shirt were braided from my hips all the way up to my armpits. The bottom of the shirt was separated into columns of strings with glittering beads in various colors.

"Cute,huh?" she asked, her face glowing like a little kid showing their golden starred classwork to their parents.

"Adorable."

She glowed

"Are my soffee shorts still plain gym shorts?"

"Yes. But only because cutting them would make them against the dress code. I'll find a way eventually."

I shook my head, laughing. You could never win with Alice, but I was starting not to mind.

"I'll see you in a few." I yelled to her as I headed out the locker room door, and into the main gym. I didn't need to hang around to see the unveiling of her outfit. I'd see it soon enough. Poor Jasper. It was too bad he couldn't make a person feel unfashionable.

Edward met me just outside the door.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him

I prayed that it wouldn't be basketball again. I had only been a vampire for about 4 months. I would still have my incredible strength for a while. I didn't want to spend my freshmen year trying not to deflate gym equipment by accident.

"Freshmen Fitness." He growled

"I assume that this is a bad thing?"

"Yes. We're running."

"Okay? And…

He waited for me to get the point

"Oh crap! Running. Wow, especially for you."

Just then, Alice danced out of the locker room and headed towards us.

"Well, aren't we going to have a fun class?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Edward

"A whole bundle of it, Alice."

"Asthma."

"What?" Alice asked

"Edward. Forge a note from Carlisle saying that you can't participate because of your asthma.

"Nice work, Bella." He said glowing

"I wish I'd thought of that." Alice mumbled

As Edward had promised, the day flew by. In English we had a pop quiz, but we weren't taken by surprise because Alice had warned us last night. Nothing was a surprise to me anymore. I didn't worry that I had forgotten my homework, and I was prepared for all of my upcoming exams. Like Edward had said, school was a piece of cake. A time filler. A nuisance.

Lunch passed by almost too fast, and the afternoon's classes went by quickly. At last, the final bell rang. The hum and vibration of the ring flooded me with relief. But only for a second. The mob of students quickly milled through the hallways talking, collecting their books, and heading for their lockers. I quickly, but not at my full speed, ran to my locker. I turned the tumbler with haste, and threw my books in, and tossed a few random ones in my oversized tote bag. I slammed the door shut, and turned around to the sound of Edward's chuckling. He was standing near me, a single text book under his marble arm.  
"Someone's in a hurry." he teased  
"Yes. Now where are the others? Let's move." I said giving him a little shove as I swung the bag over my shoulder.  
"Here comes Alice now." he said pointing to a little white dot in the distance." seeing my face he added, "But we'll go wait in the car."  
I let out a huge breath as I walked to the car. Dissmissal and arrival at school was the hardest time of the day for sweet fragrances of hundreds of teenagers swamped me. It was like a child in a candy scent tried to lure me in, but I refused to give in to Edward and Alice had to act like the mother who says "Come on. That's enough for today. Let's go." And for that I was greatful, because I really didn't want to kill an innocent person. I could finally stop holding my breath once I reached the parking lot at the end of the day.  
We finally arrived at the gleaming little volvo, and I quickly got in, and impatiently drummed my fingers against the door handle. Edward looked at me, his face filled with true concern.  
" I miss her too, but something else is going on inside your head." he muttered, trying to read my face  
"I just have a really strange feeling that something bad is about to happen."  
"Like what?" Alice asked, sliding into the car  
"I really don't know. I just have this feeling."  
"Well, I'll keep an eye out, but I don't know anything that could be worse than the Volturi coming."  
"Maybe that's it." I mumbled, giving up the conversation  
The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived home and Edward and I got to rejoice with Nessie. We talked about school with Carlisle and Esme for a while.  
There was a light rap on the door. Carlisle gracefully stood, and walked swiftly to the foyer to find the person who had produced the knock. I heard the door quietly groan open.  
"Ah..Tanya. What a delight! It's been much, much too long."  
"Yes, indeed, Carlisle."  
"And where is everyone else? And who may this be?"  
"May I bring her inside?"  
"Yes, dear. Yes, of course."  
I heard the door close, and not even a second later, Carlisle and Tanya were standing in front of us.  
'Hello again Nessy!" she cooed, grinning down at my lap,  
"Edward!" she called, as if she hadn't seen him in years  
'Bella." she added quietly  
'Tanya." I added in the same tone  
"It's been too, too long." she said grinning at Edward

"What's this?" Rosalie asked suddenly appearing on the arm of the couch. She pointed to the shy,quiet figure that stood adjacent to Tanya.  
"Liliana. She's a hundred and twenty-seven. She just joined the Denali Coven, shortly after the last time we saw them." Edward informed the content of the room  
"What a wonderful gift!" Liliana breathed  
Edward stood up and gave her a smile.  
'It's a pleasure." he said, shaking her hand gently  
"As it is to meet you." she said glowing  
"Would you like me to introduce you to the rest of my family?" he asked  
She gave a quick nod and he began. He motioned towards me first.  
"This is my wife,Bella."  
"Hello." she spoke, flashing me a true, genuine, smile.  
'It's nice to meet you." I said, shifting Renesmee to my left hip, as I stood and reached out to shake her hand.  
"And this is our daughter,Renesmee." Edward said gesturing towards Renesmee  
"Oh! She's beautiful! she gushed  
"Hi Liliana!" Renesmee sang, as she gave her famous tiny wave  
"Hello, Renesmee!" she beamed  
Edward smiled at her.  
"Er, this is my father, Carlisle."  
He gave a little embarrassed wave.  
"Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and my mother, Esme." he said as his hand moved in front of each of their beautiful, angel-like faces.  
"It's so nice to meet all of you." she said  
Emmett flashed her a grin. Rosalie kicked him. Instead of getting upset in reply, Emmett smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"Well, have a seat you two." Carlisle said with a smile. Tanya and Liliana sat down on the empty couch in the corner.  
"So? What brings you and your friend here, Tanya?" Esme asked politely  
"Well, actually, I have a favor to ask." Tanya whispered


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A new addition to the coven

Tanya shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Carlisle glided towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a very comforting way.

"What is it?" he asked her

"Well, you see. Liliana joined our coven shortly after the last time we saw you. She hasn't decided if she wants to stay with us, or someone else, or go off on her own."

Carlisle nodded

"I see." He mused

"I wouldn't be any trouble." Liliana promised

"No, of course not sweetie. We'd be happy to have you stay with us."Esme added sweetly, her face glowing with new found love.

"Oh thank you!" she sang in her rich, honey-like voice

Edward chuckled and I studied her closely. Her hair was smooth and shiny, like it had been flooded with leave in conditioner, and it was in a ponytail that was fastened with the hair itself in an elaborate knot, instead of a cheap rubber elastic. It rested just below her shoulders. It was the same rare shade as Renesmee's eyes, chocolate brown. Her eyes were caramel colored, and her skin as pale as ours.

She sported a fitted t-shirt with Batman on it, a pair of skinny jeans, and silver sequined converse. A perfect charade. Renesmee touched my cheek, bringing my thoughts and opinions to a stand still.

"Is she my aunt now?" she asked

"No, sweetie. But she can be your friend." I tossed Liliana a smile, which I hoped would come across as a welcome

"I would love that." Liliana half-whispered

Like Rosalie, Tanya had the tendency to grow tired of conversations that no longer involved her. She cleared her throat, obviously disgusted at the little love fest that had appeared. Nine pairs of golden eyes turned to stare at her, including mine. As did one pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"I must return to my coven my dear friends. Thank you so much. And farewell until we meet again." She said, her eyes locking with each of ours. She kissed Liliana on the cheek.

"Goodbye Edward." She added with a smug smile

I could hear Emmett attempt to stifle a laugh and fail. I would have bet my new car that Rosalie had kicked him again. Tanya gracefully floated to the door, and with a last flip of her strawberry blonde curls, she was gone. The door closed and the conversation continued on.

"Well, I understand that this is putting a lot on you at such short 't there anything I can do to make this easier for you?"

"Go shopping with Bella and I?" Alice asked excitedly

Jasper laughed.

"Alice, don't frighten the poor girl. Give her a chance to get used to her new environment."

"She'll be used to it." She mumbled, dissapointed

Suddenly I was thrilled. I knew this was childish but at first I had been furious that Tanya had dumped some unknown 127 year old vampire on us. But now I realized the gift she had given me. This whole scenario was a good thing. Alice had a new shopping buddy. Hallelujah!

Edward howled with laughter, while everyone stared at him, as if he had gone crazy. I guess I wasn't blocking him out, he had obviously heard my silent hallelujah. I guess I wasn't angry enough.

Rosalie was getting iffy. She began tapping her foot impatiently on the rug, and continually sighing little, but dramatic sighs. Emmet flashed her a concerned look, as if to say, what's wrong? But I knew better. It had been a little bit over an hour since she had last looked at herself. I silently handed her the small compact mirror from the coffee table. She flashed me a brilliant, blinding smile. I took it as a thank you. A smile from Rosalie meant quite a lot.

"So just wondering. I don't know how to ask you… Do you eat um…people?" Emmett stopped, not sure if his question made any sense.

"I'm a vegetarian as well. No humans for me." Liliana answered with an asuuring smile

"Sweet." Emmett mumbled

"Ya sweet." Rosalie mimicked sarcastically

Esme tossed them a warning glance and then turned to Liliana.

"We're delighted that you will be staying here with us,sweetie." Esme cooed

"So- I understand that most of you pretend to go to high school?" she questioned

Emmett grinned.

Alice slunk back in her seat.

Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh.

I waited.

Edward looked at Jasper quickly. Jasper nodded in response, and the tenseness and other feelings in the room vanished. Everyone was calm and relaxed.

"Carlisle and Esme are our parents. Though that's not really an act. Esme is a stay at home mother and Carlisle is a doctor at the nearby hospital. The rest of us are their adopted children. Bella, Alice, and myself are playing the roles of Freshman. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are attending their Sophomore year of high school." Edward explained with a grin

"I see." She replied, her face thoughtful," And I presume I should be in a different grade, since in your charade I'm a new addition to the family?"

Carlisle flashed her a pleasant grin.

"Well, Liliana. As good as an idea as that is, it's almost March. It's a little too late to enroll in school, and we just had the kids enrolled recently. The story would be just a little sketchy. There truly is no point, whatsoever."

"True." She muttered, not hiding her disappointment

"Whatever shall we do?" Esme asked, her voice filled with concern . Liliana was already like a child to her,

"What about Renesmee?" Liliana asked suddenly

"What about her?" I asked, not sure what she was getting at. What did Renesmee have to do with this conversation?

"Where does she go when you're in school?" she asked, a smile growing on her face

"She stays with Carlisle and I, of course." Esme replied, the same expression painted across her face as mine

"If that entertains you then I don't see why not?" Edward said giving her a grin

"Wait. What did she ask?" I asked Edward

I wasn't the only one who looked annoyed that he had answered an unspoken question.

"What? I can't help it, love. I responded to what she was thinking about. It's not intentional." He insisted

I shook my head but I was smiling.

"Well what did she ask?" Esme pleaded

"She wants to sort of babysit Renesmee." He stated in an innocent tone.

"Oh." I muttered

"OH!" I shouted not even a half of a second later, my brain registering what he had said

"I'll take that as a no." Emmett said quietly

Instead of slapping or kicking him Rosalie laughed along, her laugh like ringing chimes. I was ready to smack them both.

"Bella, love why not?" Edward asked suddenly appearing at my side, and putting his arms around me

"It's really no big deal, Bella. It's only for a few hours each day."Esme assured me

"That's true, Bella. And you are being just a tad bit over-protective."

"You would know." I shot back

"I'm siding with Bella." Alice giggled

"As usual. I see I'm no longer you're favorite." Edward sighed

"Well she is right, Edward. You're one to talk. I mean you bribed me with a Porsche to kidnap her while you were hunting, when she was a human." Alice said in between laughing her twinkly, silvery laugh

"True." He agreed with my favorite crooked smile, and he turned to me

"But love, Carlisle and Esme will still be here as well. You can trust Liliana, and next year she can go to school with us."

"Fine." I mumbled

"Thank you." He breathed

"But she's growing so fast and she's so intelligent. And, and…" I was out of excuses. There was no way to explain how I felt. It wasn't that I didn't trust Liliana. This child was basically one of a kind and no one knew what was going to happen to her next. Wasn't it safer for her to be under supervision of two experienced and very controlled vampires? We hadn't even known this girl for half an hour, and she wanted to watch my daughter for 6 hours a day!"

"Bella." He moaned

".for now." I warned. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"I apologize for that." Edward said to Liliana

"It's fine. I absolutely understand 100%." She assured him

"Sorry." I mumbled, but only because he nudged me lightly

"Now, what's this I hear about kidnapping?" she asked


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Our Twisted Tale

Emmett doubled over howling with laughter. Edward chuckled quietly, his shoulders shaking with each laugh. Alice let a series of silvery laughs escape. Soon the whole room was filled with tinkly peals of bells and chimes. Even I couldn't resist, and I gradually slipped out of my state of melancholy and joined in, adding my sing song laugh to the medley.

"So?" Liliana asked in between giggles

"I guess I'll have to explain their whole story." Alice said with a sigh, as she cracked a smile, re-calling our mysterious story in her head

"Oh please spare us!" Emmett begged her

She ignored him and cleared her throat to begin.

"Tanya mentioned something about them meeting when Bella was human." Liliana mumbled

"Just leave out the mushy gushy love bird details." Emmett said flashing me a taunting grin

"Oh please!" I groaned, "You're ridiculous! Like your story is any better? You're married too."

"Touché little sister. Touché . " he mumbled

"Anyway." Alice started, attempting to ignore Emmett once again.

"Once upon a time." Emmett started jumping in front of Liliana

"Emmett, I swear… Alice hissed

He backed away and sat down. I let out a little giggle. Emmet scared of Alice?

"About two years ago Bella moved to Forks, Washington, our old home, from Phoenix, Arizona."

"She was immediately scared of us." Emmett tried

"Absolutely not." I said through gritted teeth. I would not lose my temper over his stupid cracks at my love life. Ever since I had married Edward, Emmett had been rolling out the jokes one after another. He was the perfect annoying older brother.

"Emmett dear." Esme warned gently

"What?" he asked, trying an innocent grin

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

"Anyway, Bella and Edward were in the same Biology class. Edward found that Bella's blood was like a drug to him. It sang to him. They call her his La Tua Cantate, or his singer. He did all that he could to resist, and he did. Instead he fell for her." She sang clasping her hands together with joy

"Aw! How romantic! I want to hear the whole story. Don't leave anything put, Alice. It's like a fairy tale!" she gushed

"Indeed it is." Alice agreed

"Go on." Liliana begged, like a little girl asking for yet another bed time story, which I guess she sort of was.

"Well, Bella did some research and figured out our little secret, They began dating. Everything went fine until Bella's eighteenth birthday. Something minor happened, and Edward thought it would be best for us to leave. For her own safety of course."

I saw Edward grimace in pain and regret. Would he ever forgive himself?

"Well, that didn't work out at all. But while we were away Bella started spending time with a young werewolf, Jacob.

"And so the battle of skin temperatures began."

"Emmett." I warned, my teeth grinding, as I fought the urge to get up and hurt him.

Edward rubbed my shoulder soothingly, and I let out a deep breath.

"Then through a series of events, Edward assumed that Bella had attempted to kill herself, and succeed. He decided to provoke the Volturi."

This time to my surprise Rosalie grimaced. Rosalie? Feeling guilty? Liliana gasped, and my eyes turned to her,

"You couldn't live without her." She breathed, entranced by our story

I suppose it was quite romantic if you thought about it.

"And that's where I came in! I found Bella and I set the story straight. We got on a plane to Italy to find Edward and bring him home. We explained everything, and of course there was an unnecessary encounter with the Volturi, but all was well once again. We moved back. Then there was a fight with some newborns or whatever. And then…" her voice grew with excitement, and I knew what was coming.

"They got engaged! Well it was kind of before the newborn fight, but afterwards they mad it official."

"Bella still hadn't decided if she wanted the wolf instead, during the fight." Emmett mumbled

"I planned the wedding." Alice sang over Emmett's unnecessary mumble. "I was the maid of honor, and Rose was the pianist. And then they went on their honeymoon, and then Bella had Renesmee, who's a rare half-breed. Jacob kind of imprinted on her, it's a werewolf, love at first sight thing. And Bella was changed to a vampire! Then we moved a little while ago."

"Wow. That's amazing. Such a unique story."

"Yes, Alice. Quite magical." Emmett sneered sarcastically

At least I wasn't the only one being picked on today.

"Emmett stop bothering Bella and Alice." Jasper whispered

"Oh come on Jazz! Where's the fun in that?"

"Mocking my wife and her best friend, my sister." He growled quietly

"Jasper. Relax."

Funny how Alice was trying to calm Jasper down.

"Well I certainly think that Alice did your story justice. It truly was magical."

"Thank you." Alice and I said simultaneously

"Yes, Alice did it some justice." Emmett admitted, "But what about the action? James? Victoria? Laurent? The Volturi? The battle for Renesmee? The paper cut? Werewolves? Come on!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Thank you, Emmett."

"Oh and what about the time Bella punched Jacob in the face? Classic!"

"Really sweetie." Rosalie said, "chill."

"She broke her hand." He continued for Liliana's sake

"Hey Emmett!" I called, an idea clicking

I knew how to make him shut up.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Remember when I beat you at arm wrestling?"

That shut him up. But only temporarily.

"But you're not even a year old!" he protested

"Twice."

"I'll fill you in on the good stuff later, Liliana." He promised

Mission accomplished.

"Very good, love." Edward whispered in my ear

"So now what?" I asked

"We could give Liliana a recount of your injuries." Emmett suggested, my plan destroyed.

"All right that is pretty funny you have to admit." Jasper said quietly

"Jasper, honey. Let's not." Alice said calmly


	11. Chapter 11

11. An unexpected call

"Fine." Emmett muttered, temporarily giving up

"Well we should find Liliana a room to stay in." Esme suggested

"That would be great!" Liliana gushed

"Well, we have three free bedrooms. Come with me and pick one that you like." Carlisle said getting up from his seat

Liliana stood up and Carlisle led her up the steps.

"Now what?" Emmet asked

He clearly needed to be entertained every second of the day.

"Bella. Your phone." Alice said

"Who is it?" I asked

"Renee." She whispered

Sure enough my phone vibrated, sending itself to the edge of the coffee table. I grabbed it and held it to my ear.

"Mom?"

My voice must have sounded like velvet or silk, or like something melting. It must have sounded so wrong to her.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Yeah mom. How'd you get this number?"

"You gave it to me at Charlies…"

"Oh."

"Yes."

"So what's up?"

"Just calling to check in on my daughter."

"Everything is great mom."

"Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Not that I can think of…"

I didn't have any secrets. Did I? Renee had found out about Renesmee at the funeral, and she was actually okay with it. Thrilled, was more like it. Ecstatic even.

"You moved!"

"Oh yeah mom…well…um"

Was she mad? Emmet chuckled, and this time I just tried my best to ignore him.

"Congratulations."

I guess she wasn't. What a relief.

"Thank you."

"Well, where did she move?"

I looked at Edward.

"Say somewhere we'd never be able to go." He whispered

"L.A." I blurted

"Really?" she laughed, "Back to the sun?"

"Yeah. Well, mom, it's been great talking to you, but we've…

"Got to get Nessy to bed?"

"Well,yeah."

"I love you Bella."

"Love you too mom."

"Say hello to Esme for me. Oh, and Edward too of course."

"Sure, sure. Bye."

"Goodbye."

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"Yeah." I said, shaking my head, trying to convince myself that I was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Liliana return to the living room.

"Bella, let's get Renesmee to bed."

I nodded in response, and lifted Renesmee off of the couch, where she lay asleep, her curls in every direction. Edward and I climbed up the steps quickly, and stopped in front of Renesmee's door. Edward turned the handle, and we walked in. I pulled the pink covers back from her pillow and lay her down. I watched as Edward sat on the bed and slipped off her little boots. He fixed the blanket so that it clung to her skin protectively. And then he kissed her forehead gently and smoothed her hair back.

"Goodnight Princess."

He stood up and put his arm around my waist.

"Let's go join the others downstairs."

"There's just one thing I want to do first."

"And what is that?" he asked quietly

I stretched up on my toes and leaned in towards him. I placed my lips on his. I traced the outline of his mouth with my tongue. It was like magic. I pulled away.

"Come on." He whispered with a smile as he took my hand and led me through the door and down the steps. I must have looked frantic because Alice met us at the stairs landing and took my hand.

"She'll be fine."

I knew she meant Renesmee, but I was pretty sure that she was talking about Renee as well.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem Bella. That's what sisters are for."

We took our former positions on the couch.

"Well, Alice has seen that the weather will be nice for the next two days. You all have a four day weekend." Esme said

"Sweet." Emmett replied with a grin

Alice's eyes were glowing. She was smiling that smile. The one she smiled while she mentally shopped.

"Oh Alice." I moaned

"Please Bella? The Spring dance is…

"Don't even finish that sentence." I warned

"Easy Alice. We don't know what will trigger her emotions." Jasper warned her gently

"I'm fine." I growled

"Oh come on!" she cried, ignoring her husband's warning, "The dance is on March 21st! March starts on Monday when we get back. We HAVE to go shopping."

"Alice. You're killing me. Dancing? Shopping?"

"Bella, don't you love me at all?"

"Stop doing that to me! I love you Alice. I always will but you can't ask me that just to guilt me into shopping with you!"

"It's working isn't it?"

"For the millionth time Alice, I love you. You're the best sister ever, but I can't go to dance."

"You are rather graceful now." Edward mumbled

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I can not believe you! Wasn't prom enough?"

"Dearest Bella…

"Fine, fine. Don't sweet talk me. I'll go shopping and I'll go to the dance."

"And you'll have fun." Alice prompted me

"and I'll have fun."

"Rosalie? Liliana?" Alice asked

"Why not?" Rosalie asked with a smile

"I'm definetly in!" Liliana spoke excitedly

"Great! So you guys will need to get tuxes A.S.A.P. , but AFTER we get dresses. I mean they'll have to coordinate. It would be a disaster if they didn't! Could you imagine?"

"God forbid." Emmett mumbled

"Oh and Liliana no worries. We'll find a way to get you in."

"Sounds great. Thanks Alice."

"No worries."

And so it was set. Shopping. Yay. Alice droned on and on and on about her plans through the night. I wished that I was able to sleep, but instead I had to settle foe closing my eyes and laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

After what seemed like days, Alice announced that it was time to leave.

"Meet me at my car in half an hour."

I pulled Edward from the couch and attempted to sneak away. I failed. Trying to outsmart Alice was not very bright.

"I'll be in your room in a minute Bella. No t-shirt and jeans."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever."

"And we have to get a whole wardrobe for Liliana."

"I'm easy. Dress me up." She called

"Finally! Where have you been all my life?" Alice asked, glaring at me


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The shopping counter encounter

I walked up the stairs slowly, procrastinating as much as I could.

"Come on Lazy." Edward said scooping me up into his arms. He ran me to our bedroom and threw me on the bed. He sat beside me and kissed my hair.

"Knock. Knock." Alice sang

"Let's go. Dress me up."

"Fabulous! But don't fret little Bella, we're going to the mall, so we'll dress casual."

"Wouldn't want to stand out." I mumbled

"Ha ha."

Alice danced over to the bed and dragged me out of bed and towards my huge closet. She handed me a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white three quarter sleeved Ralph Lauren shirt. I was also handed a Burberry scarf, and a pair of tall black boots.

"Totally tolerable." I decided aloud

"You have been very open to clothes lately." Alice mused

"I guess I have been." It was true. I didn't want to upset Alice about little things like clothing, because she had other things to worry about.

"Well," Alice said taking my hand, "let's see if this attitude holds up, okay?"

"Oh it certainly will." Edward promised for me

"Come on!" Alice said leading me downstairs

"Bye Edward. Love you." I called

"Love you too." He called back

Alice dragged me out the door to the drive way where her Porsche was parked. Rosalie and Liliana were leaning against the hood of the car, their skin sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hey!" Liliana called in greeting

Rosalie just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Hi." I mumbled giving a little wave

Alice slid into the driver's seat, and I unwillingly climbed into the passenger side. Rosalie and Liliana slid into the back seat of the car.

"So first we'll head to the mall for Liliana's wardrobe, and whatever other clothes we find." Alice said throwing a wink at me

"What about the dresses?" Rosalie asked

"All taken care of." Alice sang

"Figures." I mumbled

"What about Liliana?" Rosalie asked, her tone sharp

"Designed it and called it in last night. It'll arrive this afternoon with ours. We just need to shop for accessories and shoes."

The car stopped, and we all began our preparations. Over sized sunglasses and gloves.

"Let's shop!"

I unwillingly got out of the car and followed the happy trio through the mall entrance.

"Yuck." Rosalie exclaimed, tossing her gloves into the first garbage pail we passed

"What was wrong with those gloves?" Liliana asked, laughing

"They were red." She complained, as if that explained everything. I knew better than to interfere. I didn't even look at the sign as we entered the store. Alice was immediately tearing clothes off the rack and evenly distributing the clothing between the four of us. I couldn't help laughing out loud at the expression on Liliana's face. The piles kept growing and growing and growing.

"Um…Alice." I whispered

"Yes?"

"These piles are looking a little heavy for the average human."

"Oops." She giggled

We headed towards the dressing rooms in the back of the store. I saw one of the sale girl's eyes follow us. We filed into the extra large handicap changing room.

"Rose, you go first." Alice said excitedly

Of course everything looked good on her. Alice had picked out Bolero jackets, suit jackets, bedazzled tank tops, and jeans of all different varieties. They were all in different shades of black, grey, purple, and blue.

"Bella's turn." Alice sang

"Alice, you already know if the clothes will fit or not."

"Bella you promised."

"Fine."

I flipped through my enormous pile. Funny how my pile seemed to be the largest. My pile consisted of mostly oversized yet fitted shirts, baby doll shirts, skinny jeans, leggings, fitted long sleeve shirts, and wrap around dresses. The color theme? Blue. I tried each ensemble on in silence, while Alice cooed and applauded. To my surprise, the torture ended pretty quickly, and soon I was watching Liliana try on outfit after outfit. The next thing I knew we were at the registers.

The cashier was a young girl, about 16 or 17, but there was something peculiar about her. She didn't gape at my presence. Her eyes didn't rage with jealousy or curiosity. Her eyes were a strange shade. An odd purplish red. She must have been wearing contacts. Her skin was white. Too white. The same white as mine. I handed my stack of clothing to her, and pulled out my credit card.

"Credit or debit?" she asked nonchalantly, her voice like honey

"Credit." I mumbled in a similar voice

She swiped the card and handed it back to me. I took the card and slipped it into my back pocket. I watched as the cashier quickly re-folded the clothing and placed it into numerous white handled paper bags. Alice came up beside me.

"Alice, is she?" I asked in a whisper

"Yes." She breathed


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Shoes

Alice turned to face the cashier.

"Um…Excuse me miss. When you're done helping my friend, could you please help me find a pair of light wash skinny jeans in a size zero?" she asked

"No problem." She assured Alice as she handed me my bags with a smile

"I'm Alice."

"Oh. Hi. I'm Haley."

"You go to Phoenix high school,right?"

"Yeah. Aren't you two new there?"

"Yes."

"And you're Isabella Whitlock right? Emmet's sister?"

"Bella. It's nice to meet you, Haley."

"Same here." She said with another smile

"Well, we need to go." Alice said as Haley handed her the jeans

"Employee discount." Haley said pushing back the credit card that Alice tried to give her, "You've spent $3,000.00 in the last 2 weeks. Take them."

"Thank you. We'll see you around."

"See ya." She called as she began to walk away

"Hey wait." I said, running up to her as she reached the register

"Yeah?" she asked, whipping around to face me

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked, "It is Thursday after all."

"Shouldn't you be in school as well, Bella?"

"Well…Um." What had I done? I was so stupid.

"It's rather sunny outside." She explained

"Exactly." I agreed

"Come on." Alice said, coming up behind me, and grabbing my wrist

"Wow." I breathed as we walked away

"I know." she gasped in the same tone

We met Liliana and Rosalie at the entrance of the store.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie asked, staring us both down, venom flowing in her words. I decided to talk.

"Talking to the cashier, Haley. And you'll never guess, she's a…

"Vampire? Yeah. I know." She hissed

"How? Even I couldn't see at first." Alice wondered aloud

"I just had this feeling. Well it was more like a neon sign with a big arrow pointing to it. I mean, did you look at her?"

"I guess." Alice muttered, "Okay. Accessories and shoes!" Alice said, temporarily moving away from the issue

"Let's go here." Rosalie suggested

We turned to a very expensive looking store that was glittering with light from dozens upon dozens of diamonds and chandeliers.

"No way." I protested

"Bella." Alice complained

"No, she's right. There are lights everywhere." Liliana said, defending my statement

"Oh. Let's go over there." Alice said turning to a similar, but much more neutral lighted store.

"Okay." I said

"Bella! Look at these shoes!" Alice screamed, running towards a pair of clear and Aqua stilettos similar to the pair, known as the Death Trap that I was forced to wear to the prom, about two years ago.

"At least I know the color of my dress." I sighed

"Come on Bella! Sit down and try these on."

"Fine. Give them to me."

"Those are great shoes." Liliana breathed

I slid the shoes on and laced up the thin, Aqua ribbons.

"Sold." Alice yelled in a sing-song voice

"What color is your dress?" I asked

"Black. And Rosalie's is red. Liliana's is white."

"I see. What about these?" I asked, holding up a very hazardous looking pair of seven inch high black heels dripping with shimmering studs.

"Oh Bella you're a genius! I've raised you so well!"

"Um, thanks. I guess."

Rosalie sat next to me on the small narrow bench.

"I found mine." She declared

"How did you know what shade?" Alice gaped

Instead of a sheepish grin, Rosalie flashed Alice a seductive smile.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Did you look at my sketchbook? Unbelievable! "

"Sorry." She whispered, but we all knew that she wasn't. She held a pair of shoes similar to mine, in a blood red shade, with a line of rhinestones on them. She also held a hair ornament. Ironically, it was a rose. A deep blood colored rose with artificial water drops scattered around it's surface.

"Oh I get it! A rose for Rosalie!" Liliana laughed

"Exactly." Alice said smiling at Liliana, "and here are your shoes."

Liliana's shoes didn't look as dangerous as ours. They also didn't sport various ribbons or ties that needed to be laced. They were simple completely clear high heels, with 2 rows of rhinestones.

"Just my style." She breathed, giving Alice a hug

"Well, I was going to make a second stop, but I found everything I needed. I have accessories coming for us at home." She said rushing to pick up the shoes

"Alice."

"What?" she asked, as she headed to the front counter to pay for her purchases.

"What did you see?" I asked


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Nothing." She said as she placed the shoes and the rose on the counter

"Alice, I'm not dumb."

"Bella I didn't "see" anything." She said making air quotes around the "see" part, "I actually saw something."

"What?"

"With my eyes, Bella."

"Ooooooh. Well what?"

"Haley. She's hiding behind a shoe rack."

"But why?"

"I really, honestly, have no idea, but I don't think it's for a good reason."

"Well how do you know that?" I asked

"Bella, do you see her eyes?"

"Yes."

"They're red, Bella. She feeds on humans."

"So?" I asked, not seeing her point

"There haven't been any attacks in the area, she's not from here."

"So why does she have to be bad?"

"She doesn't. But I'm not taking any chances."

"That'll be $937.00 miss." The cashier said with a smirk

"Really? That's all?" Alice said, obviously having fun annoying the rude woman

She handed the woman ten $100.00 bills.

"Keep the change." Alice told her, taking the bag

Rosalie came up beside me, and we headed for the exit with Liliana following behind like an over-excited puppy dog. We paused at the entrance of the mall to ready ourselves for the sun, and waited for Rosalie, who had run into American Eagle for what she claimed to be semi-reasonable black gloves. Then we headed for the car, which was easy to spot, despite the crowded parking lot. Alice popped the trunk, and threw the multiple bags in, as did the rest of us.

Alice swiftly and expertly got out of the crowded parking lot and on to the main road. We zipped along quietly for a few minutes.

"Ready to see the dresses?' she asked

"Always." Rosalie sang

"Definetly." Liliana chimed in

"Bella."

"Yes?" I asked, trying to make my question appear as a casually asked one

"A little enthusiasm please."

"Holy crow!" I screamed, as the object of my thoughts appeared in the car's side mirror

"Okay. Not the reaction I was looking for, but I'll take it." Alice mumbled

"No, Alice. Look!" I said tapping on the window

She looked at the mirror and gasped as she saw what I had seen.

"She's following us." She whispered

"Who?" Rosalie hissed

"That cashier, Haley."

"I knew she was trouble." Rosalie hissed again

"Call Edward." Alice said, tossing me her tiny silver phone

I nodded slowly.

"Quickly, Bella."

I dialed the number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Alice throw her off." Rosalie directed

"I'm trying Rose." Alice hissed through gritted teeth, "It's difficult in a bright Canary Yellow Porsche."

Rosalie sighed impatiently and flipped a golden curl over her shoulder.

"Sh!" I said to the contents of the car, as I heard the receiving line pick up

"If it isn't Alice the magical story teller!"

"Emmett, put Edward on."

"Oh, Bella? Even better. What's up?"

"Emmett, PLEASE put Edward on."

"He's hunting with Jazz."

". Emmett this is serious."

"I'm all ears. What's the deal?"

"We met this vampire at the mall, Haley, and now she's following us."

"You are quite the danger magnet Bella." Sheesh. What should I do?"

"Um." I gave Alice a frantic look. She just gave me an unhelpful shrug.

"Call Edward. Get him back to the house. We'll get her close enough that Edward can see what's going on in her head."

"Sure thing. Oh, and let Alice know her boxes came."

Boxes? "I will Emmett. Thanks."

"Anything for my little sister."

I smiled at the closing statement, as I closed the phone and handed it to Alice. Emmett was like the older brother I'd always wanted.

"Good plan." Alice said with a smile

"But how do we ditch her?" Rosalie asked

"We don't need to. We're not letting her in the house. She'll stop just outside and sort of spy on us. I can see her doing that. And Edward will be able to read her. Then she'll see Bella peak through the windows, and she'll drive away."

"Fine." Rosalie hissed, she hated being wrong, or not being able to bring others down.

"Alice, how did she find us in the first place?" I asked

"I really don't know. I'm guessing she has a talent." She sighed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"A tracker, maybe." Liliana suggested

I'd forgotten that she was sitting in the back seat with Rosalie, witnessing this whole entire odd, yet ordinary scenario. Alice made a turn, and I checked to make sure we were still being followed. We were. Then Alice passed the little silver phone to me again. I held it to my ear and waited for the ring. I pressed send simultaneously with the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Edward, you're back." I breathed in relief

"Yes, love. Now what's the plan?"

"We're going to drive home. Haley will park in front of the house behind some shrubs or whatever. All you have to do is read her and figure out what she's planning. Also see if she has a talent, or call Eleazar and describe her to him. We think she may be a type of tracker. Alice says that she'll leave when I look out the window. We'll be home in about 2 minutes."

"Or less." I added, looking at the speedometer

"See you soon, Bella. I love you."

"Love you too."

Alice took the phone from me, and slid it into her bag. We turned into the drive, and up to the garage. Sure enough Haley stopped at the side of the house, where no human would spot her. Edward and Jasper came outside and ran to the trunk.

"Are you close enough?" Alice asked Edward quietly

He nodded.

"Yes. Give me a moment."

His face went blank for a moment, and then he took a load of bags from the trunk, and headed towards the house behind Jasper.

"All right." Alice said closing the trunk and locking it,"let's get into the house and figure out what's going on. Bella, when you get the chance, casually glance out the window."

"Got it."

We silently walked to the door, and let ourselves inside.

"She's listening, so we'll talk about something that has nothing to do with the situation."

"Alice your boxes came." Esme said suddenly

"Really?" she said, louder than necessary

"Let's try them on." Rosalie insisted

"Boys?" Alice said

"That's our hint to leave." Jasper laughed

"And so we shall." Edward said kissing my head and then following Emmett and Jasper up the steps.

"Nessy, how about a thumb war?" Emmett yelled

I couldn't help laughing. Alice danced over to the couch where five large boxes rested.

"Five?" I asked

"Accessories, Bella." Alice said very matter-of-factly

She sliced through the tape with her nail, and threw the mint green packing peanuts all over the room. I saw Esme cringe. The first dress to be pulled out was what I assumed to be Alice's. It was a small little black silk cocktail dress. It was a halter with a strange cut along the top, and there was a creamy white colored bow right under the chest that matched Alice's skin perfectly. It seemed way too casual for Alice.

"It's beautiful." Liliana whispered

"But why is it so simple?" I asked

"Well, I didn't want to scare the other children."

"But you wore designer gowns in Forks? I'll never understand you."

"No one ever will." Rosalie muttered in a bitter tone

A hiss traveled down the stairs, probably Jasper. Esme flashed Rosalie a disapproving look.

"The dress is gorgeous Alice. I still can't believe you designed it. Although I can't get over the one you wore to the Fork's prom."Esme sighed

"I love that one too." She admitted with a smile

"Wait. You designed that one too? I thought it was like off the runway or designer." I breathed

"Oh it is." Esme assured me, "Alice has her own private label. She doesn't use her real name." she laughed

Alice flashed her a grin.

I casually walked over to the window and stuck my head out so I could scan the premises. Sure enough, I saw Haley's tiny little brand-less black car speed down the road and turn onto the main street.

"The coast is clear." I called

"But stay upstairs. The girls are still playing dress up." Esme giggled

Next, Alice pulled out Liliana's dress. It had a non-original Marilyn Monroe style, but the middle was sprayed with glitter and diamonds. Then came Rosalie's. The top looked like a dancer's leotard; with spaghetti thin straps and a plain design-less top. Of course it was drowned with glitter and sequins, but that was beside the point. The bottom was literally all ruffles and frills. It was the perfect shade of blood red. Then came my dress.

I gasped in shock when Alice pulled it out. It was gorgeous. It was absolutely perfect. It was a turquoise floor length gown, but it was amazingly simple. It was a strapless straight bodice with a fold at the very top. Then in the middle, just above the hips, there was an elaborate twist, that looked like a matching shawl, expertly knotted just right above the left hip. Then the skirt fell in an hour glass shape to the floor. The bottom would brush against the floor unevenly, not in a circle.

There was no Taffetta underneath to poof it up. It just fell. It was stunning. There were no words to describe it's mere presence. If I could have cried, I would have. Yes, I would have cried over an article of clothing.

"Alice it's absolutely perfect." I whispered, tears clinging to the rim of my golden eyes."Thank you."

"Finally!" she said cracking a smile and giving ,me a hug

Esme flashed me a grateful smile, and Rosalie rolled her eyes, and looked down at her cuticles.

"Wait until you see the dress I designed for you for Rosa-

"Alice." Rosalie moaned, "not yet."

"Again, Rose?" Esme asked

She exhaled dramatically and flipped a pile of golden curls over her shoulder.

"We'll try these on later?" Alice suggested

"Sounds good to me." I sighed


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Celebration Interlude

I heard a squeal of laughter and looked up to see Emmett and Jasper running down the stairs chuckling. Emmett was dangling Renesmee upside down, and Jasper was tickling her. She screamed in delight. A black figure rushed by them and stopped by my side and embraced me. He kissed my neck and then my lips.

Emmett cleared his throat and we pulled apart, each of us throwing him sheepish but apologetic grins. Rosalie sulked over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He patted her gently, but threw us questioning looks as he did so.

"Rose, baby?" he whispered

Her tone sounded sleepy and dazed.

"M-hm?"

"Angel, what's wrong?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, and turned to glare at Alice.

"This one almost slipped and told Bella, and now Esme knows!" she cried, her accusing tone turning to a wail

"Knows what?" Jasper asked seriously

"Nothing Jazz." Edward and Alice replied simultaneously

"Okaaaaay." He said stretching the word out as much as he could

"Rose," Emmett said rubbing her shoulder, "why don't you just tell them now?" Well, Bella, Liliana, and Jasper actually."

"No secrets are safe in this house." Jasper muttered

Alice laughed her silvery laugh, and stretched up on her toes and gave Jasper a peck on the cheek. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Alice asked in complete seriousness

Rosalie's face turned from a sullen state into a smile,

"Emmett and I…Are getting married!" she yelled

"Again?" Jasper groaned

Rosalie ignored him

"Look!" she cried, thrusting her marble hand into my face. I took a step back so that I could see what she was showing me.

"It's gorgeous." I exhaled, my sharp eyes exploring the tiny ring that held at least a dozen small diamonds and a very large one as well. Edward's eyes dropped to my hand as Rosalie skipped over to Esme and then Alice. He looked at my old fashioned , oval shaped ring with pity. As if he felt bad for it.

"Bella, love. I can…

"No." I said putting a finger to his lips, "It's perfect. It has meaning."

He wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he nodded and was quiet. I stole a glance at Jasper who was frantically looking at Alice's bare hand, and then her face, repeatedly. Alice didn't look jealous or sad to me, but I would let Jasper be the judge of that. Even Esme seemed to be fidgeting with her plain golden band.

"That's the dress I was telling you about." Alice said, dancing over to me

Rosalie shot her a death glare.

"I guess I can't tell you the color." Alice frowned

Satisfied, Rosalie sat on the couch, crossed her legs, and stacked her hands, so the ring showcased itself.

"ostentatious." I mumbled, quoting Edward's opinion of Rosalie's car

He flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"So what's the date?" Esme asked

"Well, we're thinking May 14th, the date of our original engagement." Rosalie gushed

"That's so romantic." Liliana whispered

I turned in partial shock. I had forgotten about her again. Oops.

"Thank you." Rosalie said, actually being nice to her for once

Alice nudged me, "Jacob's going to call soon."

I nodded. I had prepared myself for this conversation, but I knew that out of my nervousness I would mess it up.

"You have a good half an hour, Bella. Or I could do it for you. If you like." Edward said softly

"No,no. I don't want things to be bad between you two again. News like this would probably do that to you two."

Rosalie shifted in her seat. She was probably upset that the conversation didn't revolve around her anymore.

"Isn't it nice that Alice can turn any conversation into something that has to do with Bella?" she asked the empty space next to her

Alice rolled her eyes, and tried a smile. I had thought that Rosalie and I were on good terms, I suppose I'd thought wrong. Edward tightened his grip on me. What? Did he think Rosalie was going to take a snap at me? He chuckled in amusement as he read my confused face. Alice turned to Esme.

"Carlisle's home." She announced softly

"Excellent. Now we can talk about the creepy stalker, vampire cashier!" Emmet laughed rubbing his hands together, like some sort of evil master mind cartoon character. Unfortunately Rosalie did not slap her "fiancée". That would have put her back on MY good list.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Tracking

I heard a key go into the lock and turn, and not even half a second later Carlisle was standing next to me. His Greek God- like face was creased in confusion.

"Is there a reason why we're all gathered here? Did you see something?" He said turning to face Alice

Esme stood and took Carlisle's hand, and led him back to the couch. Carlisle remained standing, stress painted across his angel face.

"Rosalie and Emmett announced their wedding date. And I assume that Alice or Edward will inform you of the other reason we're stationed here."

"Hi, Carlisle!" Renesmee sang, giving him a little wave

He picked her up, swung her around and then gave her a hug

"Who wants to play a game?" she asked smiling down at Edward and I in particular

"I will." Jasper offered, grabbing her from Carlisle's arms

"Nessy, what game will you be playing?" Esme asked

"How about Go Fish or Uno?" Jasper suggested

She shook her head, smiling. "Scrabble."

"Ugh." He complained, but he too was smiling

"Alice what words is she going to use?" he asked

"Jasper, that's not fair. If she wins she wins. Play fair."

"Fine." He muttered, taking Renesmee to the carved cherry wood game closet to choose a game, and attempting to get her to play Candy Land instead.

She pulled out the scrabble board grinning.

"Wanna go first?" she asked him

I smiled in relief and focused my attention back to our little meeting.

"So, Carlisle. Well, everyone. Today while we were shopping we ran into a girl from our school."

"But it's Thursday." Carlisle interrupted

"Exactly." She sang

"Amazing." He breathed

"Yes. Anyway, she followed us home. She left after a few minutes, but we got Edward to read her."

"Good choice."

"Well?" Alice asked, turning to Edward

"She's a tracker."

"Another one? Like James?" I asked

"In a way. And like Demetri. And Eleazar as well."

"I don't understand." Alice murmured

"Haley is a tracker like James. But like Demetri she tracks using people's minds not their scents. She follows their sort of flavor or tenor. But she's like Eleazar, because she can sense talents. She tracks by following the moving talent."

"So you're saying that Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett can't be tracked, but the rest of us can? Even Bella?" Alice asked

"Liliana can be tracked as well." He added quietly

"Liliana, you didn't tell us you had a talent." I accused her jokingly

"It's nothing really."

"Actually it's quite useful."

"Only if your human." She joked

"True." He muttered

"Well what can you do?" Carlisle asked

"I can move objects with concentration."

"That's awesome, Liliana." Emmett

"Thank you." She said quietly

"And yes she can see Bella. She can't see her Talent. But she can see that she has one. Bella's shield can't block Haley from finding her."

"So she's some super powerful tracker. But what's her motive? Does it have anything to do with Alice's vision?" I asked

"Well, she wasn't really thinking of that. I can keep tabs on her though, her mind is familiar enough. Though I wish I knew the creator." He mumbled in his smooth velvety voice

"Truly fascinating." Carlisle mused again

"Indeed." Esme agreed

"Yes!" Renesmee cried

We all turned to face her where she lay on the floor across from Jasper, a swamped Scrabble board between them.

"She won?" Edward guessed

"Of course she did! I saw the whole thing. She won with the word malign going through Jasper's A in amateur."

Jasper looked stressed. "I've been going to school for over 50 years and I got beaten at a game by a six month old half breed!"

Edward and I couldn't help laughing. She beamed up at us, her dimples showing.

"Come here Renesmee Carlie!" Emmett growled, racing over and snatching Renesmee up from the ground, and carrying her like a football, through the front door and out to the yard.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Another visit

"Alice, we're going to need to get close to Haley again. I've got to read her and find out why she's here." Edward said

"and her creator." I added

"So we'll need to go shopping again?" Alice asked smiling

"I am not going to that filthy mall again." Rosalie muttered in disgust

"I'll stay here with you." Liliana offered

"There's no need for either if you to go. I'll go to the mall with Bella. And Alice will you come as well?"

"Of course. Should Jasper?"

"Yes he might as well. Actually, Liliana you should come as well. Your power may be useful."

"Sure."

"Do you have any idea at all why she's here?" Jasper asked

"I don't know the main reason. I do know that she is here representing someone."

"Someone like the Volturi?" I asked

"That's my guess." Edward agreed

"So tomorrow we'll go back to the mall and find Haley. Edward you'll read her and try to see her then what?" Alice asked

"We'll have to take it from there, we can't plan anything."

"Do you think it is The Volturi?" Esme asked, her forehead creased with worry

"Yes." He said quietly

"But last time you were wrong." I pointed out

"Which last time?" he asked cracking a smile

"When Victoria came back with Riley and the newborns. You thought it was the Volturi, that they were trying to get rid of the Cullens."

"True. But this time I'm almost positive it is them. Plus, our family has grown since then. Sure, they gave us the okay to keep Renesmee, but only temporarily."

"It's got to be connected." Alice mumbled

"What?" I asked

"Aro talking to me. The headache. This. Edward has to be right. It has something to do with the Volturi."

"True." I agreed, seeing that Alice was right

"They're trying to take us down." Jasper mused

"That's always the story isn't it?" Rosalie asked, "What's wrong with being more like a family than a coven? Doesn't that just prove that we're committed to following the rules? To keeping the secret?"

"In a way yes it is better. But at the same time no. The Volturi may think that we are trying to over-power them. Besides the Volturi, there is no other coven as large as ours." Edward replied

"So they'll never trust us?" Rosalie asked

"I'm afraid not." Carlisle replied

"You think Haley is from the Volturi? That her mission was to track us down and inform the Volturi of where we are?" I asked

"Precisely." He answered

"Huh." I said, not able to find the right words

"Perhaps we should take precautions." Alice suggested

Edward was already shaking his head.

"No, Alice. They'll see that it's an act. Our bonds are too strong. A coven this big would never separate into four separate covens so quickly. Aro knows there is a chance that a few of us may break off, but not all of us."

She sighed

"Think about it Alice. You and Jasper were basically the last to join the family. If you left with Jasper, Aro could track you and easily convince the two of you to join him. Or if Bella, Renesmee, and I left. He knows this would never happen because it would make it all too much easier for him. He doesn't want the rest of our family, just the talented ones. We can't let that happen."

"If we lose, we all go." Carlisle said quietly

"What?" Esme asked him

"I will not let Aro tear this family apart. If something were to happen that half of us joined his guard, the rest of us would follow."

"Yes." Edward agreed, pulling me closer

"But that won't happen." I whispered, fear in my voice. I could see the image again in my head all too clearly. My family shaded by dark robes, our eyes red, all of our restraint and customs wasted. Meaningless and used for eternity.

"Of course it won't, Bella." Alice said softly

I was sure that she could picture the same thing that I had. Edward rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Bella the phone's about to ring." Alice whispered again

I silently took the phone out of my pocket and placed it on my lap. The room was silent. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the call. I heard the low hum of the ringtone beginning and I opened the phone and held it to my ear.

"Jacob." I stated in a monotone, I was stressed and scared and didn't feel like talking to anyone besides my family

"Bells? How did you…Oh."

"Yes."

"So you already know what I was going to ask? And it's okay?" he asked, his voice filled with hope

"Actually no."

"You don't know what I'm asking?"

"No, Jake. You can't come."

"You and Edward need to get over yourselves. I have a right to see Nessy." He yelled

"We have no problem with you seeing Nessy. It's just…Alice saw that the Volturi may be dropping by soon. It's best that you're not here. I know it's hard for you, and I know that Nessy misses you too."

"Who's after you this time?" he asked, trying o hold back a laugh

I cracked a smile.

"No one's after me. We think the Volturi may be after everyone."

"Everyone meaning just you and the other Blood… Cullens?"

"Yes Jake."

"Oh. Okay. Well, please tell Nessy that I called. Okay?"

"Absolutely. And I'll call when the coast is clear and it's safe for you to visit."

"Sure. sure."

"Okay, Jake. Goodbye."

"Bells, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken. Just a little bit of drama over here. The usual."

"It's tough here too."

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly in full panic mode

"Nothing. I just miss Nessy and wish that I could work up the courage to leave Billy."

"I know. But he needs you now."

"I know Bella, honey. Say hi to your lee- um family for me. And Nessy."

"I will. Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella."

I closed the phone and put it on the coffee table.

"That went well, love." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Yes." I agreed laying my head on his shoulder

"Everyone needs to cheer up!" Alice sang

"She's right." Jasper agreed, "We don't know that the Volturi are definitely coming here. And even if they are it doesn't necessarily mean we'll have to join them or die. They could be visiting."

"There's no such thing as a visit from the Volturi." Emmett growled appearing on the couch, after setting a breathless Renesmee beside me

"We don't know that Emmett. In the past they have had reason to stop by and talk with us. But now, we haven't done anything wrong. Maybe they are capable of just dropping by for no apparent reason." Carlisle said, agreeing with Alice and Jasper

"I sure hope so." Esme sighed

"I think we should thank Bella for our annual visits with the Volturi." Emmett mumbled, but he was grinning

"Emmett I swear… Edward started

"Boys." Esme warned, her caramel eyes blazing

"Why don't we move on to a lighter topic?" I suggested

Alice gave Rosalie a pleading look.

"No." Rosalie said

"Rose? Please?" Alice asked, batting her eyelashes

"No, Alice. No." Rosalie said bluntly

"Rosalie, you owe me." She whispered

Alice and her guilt trips.

"Fine." She sighed

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands together, "We can talk about the wedding!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Wedding Bells

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Rosalie moaned  
Emmett rubbed her shoulder and chuckled softly.  
"I know you live with her Rose, but after a point it does stop for you. I get the continuation of it." Jasper said, laughing  
"Stop it!" Alice giggled giving him a little shove  
"All right. Let's hear it." Jasper said streching out his words  
"Okay! Bella you're gonna love this!" Alice sang, springing up once again  
"I am?" I mumbled  
"Yes!" she yelled  
"Now this reaction should be good." Emmett laughed  
" it." I warned  
"What's the worst that can happen? You think you can take me, Bella?"  
"Oh, I know I can."  
Edward chuckled again.  
"Alice?" Emmett asked  
"Oh she can take you." she laughed  
"Is that a fact?"  
"That's a fact, Emmett." Edward said quietly  
"Bring it!" he yelled standing up and rolling up the sleeves of his cream colored shirt  
"Not in that shirt." Alice warned  
"Not in this house." Esme added  
I sprang up and kicked off the ridiculous shoes that I was wearing. I took the elastic off of my wrist and put my hair up in a tight ponytail. I pulled my earrings out and threw them on the coffee table next to my cell phone.  
"Bella, love. We should let Alice have her fun. Sit down. Relax, and just listen to Alice."  
"Bella, let me have MY fun." Emmett said, whining like a little kid  
"That's exactly what I'm going to do." I said grinning, I needed to take my worries out on someone  
"I'm gonna get inside your head and mess you up." Emmett said, grinning maliciously  
"Technically, you can't get inside my head."  
"Oh, we'll see about that." he said, crouching down into a hunting position, his teeth over his lips  
"Away from the coffee table." Esme pleaded  
"Bella, Emmett, on the front lawn please." Carlisle suggested  
"I'd be glad to." Emmett said running out the door  
"Mommy." Renesmee said tugging on my shirt as I got up  
"Yes, sweetie?" I asked  
"Be careful please."  
"Okay." I promised, and leaned down and kissed her forehead  
"Have fun!" Alice called as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.  
"Their not coming?"he asked, clearly dissapointed  
"I guess not." I said, actually feeling dissapointed myself  
"well let's go.I know you're gonna win, but I can still have fun."  
"Sounds good to me." I said, crouching down ready to spring on him, as he swung his arms, streching.  
"Ready?" he asked  
"Always."  
He sprung up and ran for the trees. He was depending on his strength for his speed, and so was I. And I was faster. I cut around him and ran about 5 miles ahead and stopped. and waited. A few seconds later Emmett stopped in front of me.  
"How do you do that?" he asked  
I shrugged my shoulders, and took a step towards him.  
"Ready for the dance off? he asked  
"Absolutely." I grinned, and took another step towards him and sprung. He was fast, but I was still faster. The small step he took should have taken him to a stand still behind me, but it hadn't. I was already on his back my arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Ugh! Re-match!" he yelled  
"Fine."  
I jumped off and got into a crouch again, he walked a few steps and matched my position. I sprung again, and by no surprise ended up on his back again.  
"Oops." I muttered  
"What'd you do?" he asked with a grin  
"I kind of ripped your shirt with my nails."  
"Oh your gonna get it!" he yelled, dumping me off his back and on to the ground  
"Hey!" I complained  
"Sorry sis."  
"Ugh. At least I won." I realized  
"Yeah you won. But you're going to be in a heap of trouble."  
"With who?"  
"Alice."  
"Oh crap." I murmured  
Emmett started racing back to the house,  
"I'm gonna tell her." he called  
"Not if I get there first." I called back getting up and running.  
"Oh, you got up!" he complained  
My speed increased, and I caught up to Emmett, and then circled around him, and seconds later emerged from the woods. I slowed to a power walk as I neared the house.  
"Isabella?" Alice yelled, suddenly appearing by the front door. Hearing my full first name was never good. Emmett's booming laugh sounded as I got closer.  
"Yes?" I squeaked  
"How could you do that to Emmett's shirt? It was one of a kind!"  
"Alice it's my fault. I wore the shirt after you told me not too." he admitted  
Alice turned her blazing eyes to meet Emmett's.  
"You are free to go inside Bella."  
"Thanks." I muttered and brushed passed her, into the house  
"Emmett!" I heard her begin, and I flinched  
"Welcome back, love." Edward said, "I take it you won?"  
"Yes. But I tore Emmett's shirt."  
Jasper chuckled quietly. "At least the wedding plans meeting is postponed. Thank you Bella."  
"Any time." I grinned  
The front door opened and Emmett walked in looking at the ground. Alice followed; her eyes boring into the back of his head. She danced over to sit next to Jasper.  
"Hello!" she said, her eyes brightening from furious to excited  
"I suppose we'll be starting where we left off?" Edward asked  
"Yes! So like I said before, Bella, you are going to love this!"  
"And like I said before. I am?"

"Bella, be fair. Let me have my fun." Alice reprimanded me

"As you wish." I mumbled

Edward rubbed my shoulder again.

"The color theme is…" She paused for a reaction or a guess.

"Red and silver." I tried

"How did you know that Bella?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Okay, I guess that was obvious." She frowned

Alice wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and disappointment.

"So then for the flowers I chose…"

"Roses." Liliana stated

"Did you all take a peek at my sketchbook?" she asked, clearly irritated

"No. It's just when you said red I thought of Rosalie's dress, and how it was blood red and how she got a matching ornament for her hair which happened to be a rose. Like Bella, I just guessed." Liliana said, defending herself

"Oh." Alice said, her energy slowly draining, "Was it that obvious?" she asked turning to Jasper

"No, not at all Alice." Jasper promised

"What are you telling them about now?" Rosalie asked  
"The dresses."  
"Not mine." she said, gritting her teeth  
"Of course not, Rose. Don't be rash."  
Rosalie sighed, but relaxed.  
"Bella, you're dress is...  
"Red." I guessed  
"Why do you and Liliana keep doing that?"  
We both shrugged our shoulders.  
"And Liliana's is...  
"Silver?" she guessed  
I couldn't help laughing  
"Bella! Liliana! Let me have my fun. Please?"  
"And if I don't?"  
"Do you want to have another wedding?" she prodded  
"No." I whispered in defeat  
"That's what I thought." she said darkly, "Anyway!" she said, her tone become more sprightly and bubbly, "You and Liliana are obviously bridesmaids. And me too, of course. But we wouldn't want an odd amount of bridesmaids would we?"  
"Alice." Edward moaned  
Emmett laughed. "You didn't! Oh, thank you Alice."  
"Who is it?" I hissed  
"Tanya." Edward moaned  
"Alice." I complained  
"I can't have odd numbers!" she yelled  
"Okay. But couldn't you have found anyone else? Anyone?"  
"Like who, Bella? There are only so many immortal women in the world who fit the part of a bridesmaid!"  
"Kate?" I asked, "What about Kate?"  
"She would have to bring Garret! Think, Bella."  
"Zafrina?"  
"She's from the rainforest."  
"So?"  
"She just didn't fit."  
"Carmen?"  
"Didn't fit."  
"why?"  
"I don't know. It didn't feel right."  
"Kebi? Tia?"  
"Nope. No."  
"Siobahn? Maggie? Senna?"  
"Nope, nope, and nope."  
"Why, Alice?"  
"They just don't fit. Only Tanya does."  
"Charlotte?" Jasper suggested  
"Jasper, she's a guest! and she has Peter."  
"So? Why can't the bridesmaid have a date?"  
"I don't know." she sighed  
"Flower girl?"  
"Renesmee." Alice sang  
"Of course." Liliana murmured  
"Bella?"  
I looked up in surprise. Rosalie wanted to talk to me?  
"Yes, Rosalie?"  
"Can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20: an unusual relationship

"Me?" I asked, clearly shocked  
"Yes." she said getting up and dusting off her dustless pants.  
I flashed Edward a confused look. He just shrugged. I turned to Alice who also gave me a little shrug. I quickly took an overview of my family's faces who all looked confused or had blank faces. Even Emmett looked confused.  
Rosalie headed for the steps. I slowly got up and followed her. All eyes were on me as I climbed what seemed like a never-ending staircase. Rosalie led me to her room. She opened the door and walked to the large bed in the center of the room. The room was purple. A deep, warm, royal looking purple with gold and black threading through it. She sat down and motioned for me to do the same.  
She took a deep breath, but it wasn't her usual conceited sigh.  
"I don't know how to say this. Please don't hate me." she began  
"Why would I hate you?" I asked  
"Don't you? I've been so wretched mean to you, Bella. Do you remember the last time I privately spoke with you? How I basically admitted that I hated you?"  
"Yes. But you had a reason for that."  
"Do I?"  
"What do you mean, Rosalie?"  
"Bella, I have a grudge against immortality. Not you. I don't have the right to hate you. I'm calling a truce, Bella.  
I was taken aback with shock. What did she want me to say?  
"Bella."  
"Yes?"  
"I have a favor to ask of you. You can say no. I'll understand. I've hurt you so much in the past, but it would mean so much to me if you could do this."  
"Of course. What is it?"  
"Bella?"  
"Yes?"  
The curiosity was eating at me.  
"Will you be my maid of honor?"  
I was stunned. I sat there. Speechless. I heard her inhale again.  
"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I could ask Alice." she mumbled  
"No. no. I'm just really, really surprised."  
"So you'll do it?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Oh thank you Bella!" she said and she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me  
She hugged me!  
"Your welcome, Rosalie."  
"Oh! I'm so excited!"  
"I just don't understand...Why?"  
"What do you mean why, Bella? Obviously I would make you my maid of honor. I mean, who else would I choose?"  
I could think of a list of people that I thought Rosalie would rather be in her wedding.  
"Bella, I've told you repeatedly. I hold no grudge against you. Just immortality. At first, I couldn't understand why you would choose this life, but I've thought about it and I've realized that I would do the same. If the person I loved was immortal and we wanted to spend eternity together, I would give up my soul in a heart beat. Sure it's not the life I would have chosen, but I can truly see your side now. I honestly do. I'm trying to learn to be selfless."  
I let out an unintentional snort.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...  
"No worries, Bella." she laughed, "I know it sounds preposterous. Me being selfless? It does sound truly insane. The vain, selfish, blonde girl is trying to understand people. But I really am."  
"That's a big step. I know you can do it, Rosalie."  
"Really? You do, Bella?"  
"Truly."  
"Thank you. For everything. I'm glad that you can be my support on my big day."  
"Biggest day of your life."  
"Not the 17th time. But yes."  
"17?"  
"Yes." she laughed, "I know you're not a fan of events, but I'm sure in a few decades or centuries you'll want to have another wedding. Maybe one that you'll actually appreciate. Alice never dod, but who knows? Maybe she will one day."  
"Maybe." I agreed  
"You know something?"  
"What?"  
"I've never had a maid of honor at my wedding." she said with a smile  
"Really? But I thought...  
"Alice? No. She would never. She just loves the plannig, but then at yours. Well, you're best friends."  
"Oh."  
"Shall we tell the others?"  
"Sure."  
She stood.  
"I really do appreciate this Bella."  
"Me too."  
We walked to the door, and then down the stairs and back into the living room where our family sat staring at us with curious eyes. Except for Alice and Edward who were both smiling, with twinkles in their eyes.  
"Everyone, Bella is going to be my maid of honor!" she announced  
"Really?" Esme asked, clearly surprised  
"Yes!"  
"Oh! Well I knew that this was going to happen, even if I couldn't see it! Can I go into detail about the dresses?" Alice asked  
"Why not?" Rosalie said, giving me a smile  
"Well, Bella's is very, very narrow and long. With a little shiny stud at the top. And Liliana's and mine are short silver dresses with sequins and a bow around the waist in the same red as Bella's dress. And Renesmee's is white with real rose petals as the trim and the same red bow as the bridesmaid's dresses!"  
"Sounds beautiful." Liliana gushed  
"And of course Edward is the best man, which is perfect, because he and Bella get to walk down the aisle together! Then me and Jasper, then Liliana, then Bella, that's why I need Tanya. I need two single bridesmaids. No offense." she added  
"None taken." Liliana said with a grin  
"Alice." I said, shaking my head  
"I'm the flower girl?" Renesmee asked  
"Yes, sweetie." Rosalie said  
"Thanks Aunt Rose."  
"No problem, Nessy."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Stalking the stalker

"Did you hear that mommy? Aunt Rose is making me a flower girl."  
"I know, sweetie." I said, smoothing her hair before kissing her on the forehead  
"And Alice designed my dress." she added  
"I know. Are you excited for the wedding?" I asked her  
"Yep. What about you?"  
"I'm very excited." I told her  
Emmett snorted.  
I glared at him, but then re-focused on Renesmee. She giggled at our exchange.  
"Don't even think about it, Emmett." Alice warned him quietly  
"Why not?"  
"Because the odds are not in your favor again. Bella may have extremely good control, but she's still a newborn. She has the strength to hurt you."  
"Oh, Alice! Bella would never hurt me. Right, Bella?"  
"Hey, you never know." I smirked,"I could slip." I said and smiled at Edward  
"Sure you could." Emmett mumbled  
"Well if you're all heading back to the mall tomorrow you could use a hunting trip, just as a precaution." Carlisle suggested  
"I still don't like this idea." Esme half-whispered  
"Mom." Emmett complained, "There will be four of them and only one other vampire. It'll be fine. Although I could go and just take care of her. If that made you less nervous." he tried  
"Emmett." she warned gently  
"We'll get along just fine."Edward said,"Plus, Bella is the strongest in the family." he smiled  
"Edward, one day I'm gonna...  
"Enough. There will be no violence. I will not tolerate it." Carlisle said loudly  
"No violence." I agreed  
"Just snooping around some store and reading her thoughts to get some info." Jasper informed Carlisle  
I laughed out loud at the plan.  
"Ridiculous,isnt it?" Alice laughed  
"So who is going?" Liliana asked  
"Jasper,Bella,Edward,myself and you." Alice replied

"Please be careful." Esme said for the fiftieth time befor we got into the Volvo that sat sparkiling in the driveway  
"We will be." Edward assured her  
"Okay." she agreed, and headed back to the house  
"Bye Mommy and Daddy." Renesmee called from the steps.  
We waved and gave her little smiles as we backed out onto the street.  
"What's the plan?" I asked  
"We can't walk in like regular customers. She'll notice us." Liliana pointed out  
"Do you think that she would recognize Jasper and myself?" Edward asked  
" not." Alice murmured trying to see if Haley would or wouldn't recognize them  
"So Edward and I will go in. Alice, what type of store is it?"  
"A women's clothing store." she giggled  
"So I guess you'll be recieving some more clothing." Jasper laughed  
"Sounds good."  
"So we'll go in and I'll distract her. Edward will read her. Alice, keep an eye out to see if she decides to do something. She may recognize us and decide to run, or even attack. It's important to keep our secret a secret. Bella, make sure she can't get into our heads. I know that she's a tracker, but I could sense that she felt that watching us was no big feat. Meaning that she obviously thinks she is very powerful. Liliana, if she does get away, figure out a way to stop her."  
We all nodded. I felt more confident now that Jasper had taken over. We all had roles, and it was very important to be ready in case something were to happen.  
"You're upset." Edward whispered  
"A ."  
"You haven't done anything wrong."  
"I'm stopping Jacob from seeing Renesmee. They're meant to be together. Amd if their not able to be friends maybe they won't be able to be more."  
"Bella, that will not happen."  
"But how do you know that?"  
"I don't. But I know that love never ceases. Even when those two people are separated.I know that from experience. We're only protecting him. You don't want Jacob to become Aro's guard dog, love."  
"I guess so, but I still feel so...  
"Guilty?"  
I nodded  
"Me as well. I know what it's like to feel like a part of you is I was able to I would make sure they were together every second of every day. To have them separated hurts me. I know it hurts you, but it's safer. If Jacob was here, they would both be in danger."  
"Okay."  
"Feel less guilty?" he asked giving me his crooked smile  
"Yes."  
"Good. Because it's time to start spying."  
"Okay. Edward park over there." Alice said leaning iver the seat and pointing to a spot over to the left  
Edward swiveled the car into the narrow row and gracefully slid into the miniscule spot in the middle of the row.  
"All right. Jasper and I will go into the store. I know that the three of you can sneak in, but Alice can you still try and find some quick disguises?"  
"Come on Bella." Alice said, suddenly appearing at the passenger door window  
Edward quickly leaned over and kissed me.  
"I'll see you soon. Alice or Liliana. Just think of a place to meet when you see that we're done."  
"Bella, come on." Alice urged me again  
This time she opened the door and pulled me out.  
She danced towards a side entrance of the mall, with me and Liliana following behind her like puppy dogs.  
"In here." she said motioning towards a small accessory store near the entrance we had just come through  
"What? No wigs?" I asked  
"No, Bella. No wigs." she said, as she placed some clip in blonde highlights into my hair.  
"What's the rush, Alice?"  
"No rush. Just anxious." she mumbled turning to Liliana and twisting up her hair into a fancy twist.  
"Bella go find some makeup and some glittery clips or something. Liliana, you too." she said motioning to a rack in the corner  
Alice took her spikes and parted them into two small ponytails, and she brushed some of the shorter spikes into bangs by simply pressing her fingers down on her hair. She secured it with a thin black headband.  
"Excuse me if you're going to use that merchandise, you'll have to purchase it."  
Alice turned to the cashier and gave her a charming smile. The young girl tried, but failed to cover her astonishment.  
"But please take your time."  
Alice hurried over to me and traced my eyes with smoky eyeliner and smoothed some dark shadow over my eyes. Liliana cam up beside us.  
"Am I good?" she asked  
"perfect." Alice said, smiling, and headed to the register  
"The total of your merchandise is...  
"87.65?" Alice asked handing over her silver credit card  
"Um.. is. Good at mental math huh?"  
"Guess so." she said taking back the card and slipping it into her bag  
"Let's go meet them."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Putting it all together

Alice led us swiftly towards the store where Haley worked. She quietly and smoothly slinked in through the entrance and walked towards a wall of hanging jeans. She motioned for us to follow. I tried to ignore the scent of the store's perfume that had been sprayed on the jeans that hung in front of me. I kept my focus on the registers in the front where Edward and Jasper stood talking to Haley.

"Hello. Are you looking for a certain store? Theres a marquee just outside."

"No." Jasper said, leaning against the counter, "we're just getting some things for our girlfriends."

"Oh. I see." She murmured

"So you'll be able to help us?" Jasper asked

"Certainly. Now, what type of accessory or clothing item were you looking for?"

Jasper looked at Edward.

"Well I'm looking for anything you may have in a royal or navy blue color. And my friend is looking for skinny jeans and some sort of sweater material shrug in a cream color maybe?"

"Alice." I hissed, "Did you have to turn this into another shopping trip."

"Bella, how was I supposed to know he'd raid my head for shopping ideas?"

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay, fine I did know. That doesn't matter, so focus."

"Blue, huh?" Haley asked

"I wish my boyfriend bought me multiple articles of clothing in the shade I wanted."

Edward nodded

"Right. So…

Haley turned to Jasper and waited for him to give her his name.

"Ryan."

"Ryan, you're looking for skinny jeans and a cream colored shrug?"

"Yes."

"Follow me, Ryan." Haley said heading over to the wall opposite of us.

"That one looks fine." Jasper said pointing to a long beige sweater with small pearl buttons on the sides with robe like string through satin belt loops.

"Well Ryan. That is lovely, but it's a tad bit expensive."

"I've got it. Now the jeans?"

"Crap. Alice we have to move." I said, turning to face her, but she had already moved down the wall to the sweaters where Jasper and Edward had just moved from. I followed her, with Liliana following behind me,

"What size is your girlfriend, Ryan?" Haley asked Jasper as she toyed with a pair of almost black skinny jeans.

"Zero."

She failed to hide her astonishment.

"And now for you?" Haley said passing the jeans to Jasper and turning to Edward

"A dark blue dress. But a sort of casual one."

"Sure." She said with a smile turning to a rack in the middle of the store with casual dresses in different colors

"Wow. You're eyes are amazing." She breathed

"Alice." I squeaked

"Relax Bella, he has contacts in. So does Jasper."

"Oh." I sighed in relief

Liliana seemed to relax beside me as well.

"They're such an odd shade of green. Beautiful."

Edward shot a meaningful glance at Edward. Haley handed Edward a navy blue dress.

"Anything Else?"

"Um yes. Some sort of oversized yet styled t-shirt that she can wear as a dress with some kind of bottom."

"In blue?"

"Of course."

Jasper walked over towards the sweaters, and began mumbling almost silently to Alice.

"Edward knows a lot now. But he still doesn't know who turned her. Please figure something out."

"No problem. Go ring up the clothes. I have an idea. Which will work."

Jasper walked away and followed Edward to the register.

"Ring them up together please." Edward said placing the shirt and dress on the counter.

Haley rang the clothing up and folded them before placing them into a shopping bag.

"Liliana. Knock the clothing down. When things fall a person gets frustrated and will admit what they are doing. At least in their head. I know this will work,"

"Okay." She agreed

Liliana turned her focus to the pile of clothes. She glared at them and then quickly switched her focus to the ground. The pile fell.

Haley sighed and bent down to pick up the pile. Edward swiveled and gave us a thumbs up.

"Let's go." Alice whispered, and headed towards the stores exit, "We'll meet at the food court. Just think food court,Liliana."

"Sure."

We headed towards the elevator and got inside.

"These machines are so slow." Alice complained

"Well it would look really human if we all jumped up to the second floor of the mall." I murmured

Liliana laughed. The doors opened and we walked towards the food court and sat down at the nearest table.

"Why are you still so anxious?" I asked Alice

"Because Edward saw something. Well read something. I think he knows her story. Why she's here."

Suddenly I was anxious too.

"They're here." Liliana said turning Expectantly to the space behind her.

"Bella." Edward breathed, coming up behind me and hugging me

"What is it? What did you find?" Alice asked

Jasper sat down in the chair next to Alice, and Edward slid into the seat next to me and took my hand.

"When Liliana knocked down the clothing. Haley said something. Well, she thought something. Alice knew that she would. She thought "I can't believe I have to play the part of some stupid high school freshmen. I just want to go back to Volterra. What's so great about these Cullens anyway? But if I just went back, Aro would kill me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Exterminating The Cullens

"Aro? Did Aro change her?" I asked

"I'm afraid so."

"So what you thought is true. The Volturi are trying to bring us down." Alice whispered, her face painted with fear

"I just can't believe she didn't recognize us." Jasper exhaled

"Wouldn't she realize that she was sensing five abilities in the store?" I asked

"Yes. But she saw our eyes. They weren't red like a vampire, and they weren't a gold shade like a "vegetarian" vampire. She couldn't just ask us if we were vampires." Edward explained

"True." Liliana murmured

"Now what?" I asked

"We should leave." Alice suggested

"No, Alice. She's a tracker. She found us, and now we have to stay put. If we run, she won't just stop us, she'll try to take us. There are other members of the Volturi."

"Edward." I mumbled, and buried my head in his chest

Why was this happening to us? Why were the odds always against us? What was wrong with being a civilized vampire? Like Rosalie had said, didn't it mean that we were more likely to keep the secret a secret? Aro was turning into a power-crazed lunatic. The Volturi were supposed to save everyone from problems, but instead they were the ones causing them in the first place.

"It'll be alright, Bella. I promise."

Relief washed over me, but not from his choice of words.

"Jasper." I complained, but I was smiling

"Sorry. This one here was kicking me under the table." He said gesturing to Alice

"What do we do?" Liliana asked

"I don't know." Edward mumbled, looking at Jasper for help

"Well before we do anything we need to find Carlisle." I suggested

"Jasper. Edward. She's behind us."

"Fan out and get to the car. If we go together she'll find us. If we separate she can still track us, but she can't track all five of us at the same time."

Alice stood and walked towards a fast food line. Jasper headed to the elevator. Liliana headed to a hand bag store. Edward got up and headed to one of the escalators.

"Bella. Just go to the main mall exit. I'll see you at the car."

I pushed back the chair and slowly started for the exit. I heard her chair slide back. I walked faster.

"Miss, would you like me to straighten your hair? It's free." A woman called as I passed her cart

"No thanks." I said in a nasty, blunt tone

"Miss!" the lady called

I turned to refuse again, but realized that she was talking to Haley. Haley also turned her down and headed towards the exit behind me. I knew that she would catch me if I went straight to the exit. I cut into the Hallmark store to my left.

"Is there a back exit to this store?" I yelled, as I walked in

"No, maim. You'll have to go to the main entrance and go to the doors on your right,"

I flashed her a brilliant and blinding smile.

"I'm in a hurry."

"Oh." She stuttered, "there's one right there."

"Thanks." I called, and ran out the door into a little alley way

I hadn't realized it was so late. Now, where was row A3?

"Isabella Cullen? Is that you?"

I turned slowly. It was no longer Haley behind me. It was a man's velvet voice. But it wasn't Edward's.

"Aro." I whispered

"Ha ha ha. This is wonderful! Such a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine." I hissed sarcastically

Don't get upset. Don't get angry. Don't get upset. Don't get angry. Stay calm, or he'll see my thoughts. Stay calm.

"Now, where is Edward? Alice? Anyone else? Perhaps my dear friend Carlisle id with you?"

_Lie._

Was I hearing voices again? I was in danger?

"I'm by myself, Aro."

"Now what would you be doing at a mall, Bella?"

_Keep lying._

"I was hunting. I tore the shirt that Alice gave me. I had to find a replica."

"Ah." He smiled, "Alice and her fashion. I saw that when I read her back in Italy a while ago. It would annoy me as well."

"mmm." I agreed

_Let down your shield, Bella. Where are you?_

Let down my shield? That was crazy. But it wasn't. As long as Aro didn't touch me he couldn't read me. I slowly let down my shield while Aro rambled on about Alice, and how wonderful she was.

"_Edward."_ I thought

"_I'm stuck in the alleyway behind the hallmark store. Aro' s here. I'm gonna run. Meet me with the car."_

There was no way for him to confirm my message. I had to act quickly.

"Aro, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you here? In New Orleans?

"I was hunting as well. You know I can't hunt close to home. For the sake of our secret and all. Of course."

"Of course."

"It's rather sunny, Bella. You should be careful. It would be a pity if we had to kill you because you weren't being careful."

"In that case I should probably head in and find a jacket and some sunglasses." I said, pushing past him and back into the Hallmark store. I ran through the store at a simple human running pace, and slowed to a walk outside the store. I found the elevator, and got in. As soon as the doors opened I bolted out and ran to the side entrance. The door only swung one way, but I forced myself through the door and ran out into the parking lot. The Volvo was waiting at the curb.

I opened the passenger door and sat down. We pulled away.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked me, his face covered in panic

"I'm fine. Now, what are we doing? We have to leave now, right?"

"I don't know. We have to discuss this with Carlisle. I just can't believe none of us saw this coming. I thought that Haley was here representing him. I never dreamed it would come to this. And that you. Bella, you were alone with him in an alley. He could have killed you."

"But he didn't. I got away." I reminded him

"But it could have happened, Bella.

"Aro is here. In New Orleans. He's not in Volterra. He's trying to get rid of us. The Cullens. And this time there isn't anything we can do about it."


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of the ride continued silently, but I didn't need Jasper's ability to be able to read the fear and tension that overwhelmed the car. Edward kept looking over at me, as if to double check that I hadn't disappeared.

"I heard your voice." I whispered

"You what?" he asked, confused

"Remember when I told you about seeing Laurent, and when I rode a motorcycle? How I heard your voice when I was in danger when I was human?"

"Yes." He nodded, still not grasping my point

"For the first time since my er…transformation, I heard your voice in my head when I was in danger."

"Did it help you?" he laughed

"Yes." I said in a serious tone

"Oh."

"Oh no." Jasper murmured, as we pulled into the drive

"You think so?" Edward asked fearfully, in reply to Jasper's thoughts

"What?" Alice and I asked simultaneously

"Jasper senses fear and melancholy."

"Fear?" I asked, "but we haven't even told them yet."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked

"That Aro did not come alone." Jasper said quietly, his voice filled with horror

The car stopped in the garage, and we quickly got out. We ran in to the living room, prepared for anything.

Except for what we found.

"Hello." A child-like voice cooed

"Jane." Edward replied in a disgusted tone

"Where is everyone and why are you here?" he asked, trying to decipher her thoughts

"Oh. Your family is upstairs. We didn't want _them._ They offer nothing for us. But the five of you, now that you're here we can release the others, and just take you back to Italy."

"Release them?" I repeated, tears burning on the corner of my eyes

"It's not like they're in a cell, Bella." She said with disgust in her voice

"Alec." Edward hissed

"Of course." Jasper growled

"We'd be happy to return your family to their normal state of minds as soon as you come with us."

"Is that what it's come to?" Alice asked, "Holding our family hostage just so that you can add some talented vampires to your guard?"

"Why yes it has, Alice. You know Aro is quite fond of you. Did you ever think he would cease to try and bring you to Italy?"

"No." she mumbled

"At least you all have your mates. Funny how that worked out. The two normal couples upstairs, and the two talented couples down here." She laughed, " And you." She added noticing Liliana

I let down my shield slowly to ask Edward the question that had been eating at me since we arrived. Sure I was worried about Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. But if we went with Jane they could live in peace again.

_Where's Renesmee?_ I asked him in my thoughts

Pain struck his face.

"I…don't…" he stuttered

"Oh the hybrid?" Jane asked in her cruel childish soprano

"Yes." I barely said

"Already gone. Waiting for you of course."

"Gone where?" Alice asked

"Italy." She said, as if it were obvious

"By herself?" I asked, feeling stupid as soon as the words were out

"You've got a bright one here." Jane said sarcastically to Edward, "No. Not by herself. With Renata."

At least she was traveling with a shield. It was better than…

"Aro." Jasper stated simply

I implied that he had entered the room. Sure enough I turned in time to see Aro float through the Cullens' front door.

"Ah. Bella." He breathed, "Our visit was cut short at the mall."

"Why?" Edward asked him

"Why is the grass green Edward, my young friend? Why is the sky blue? I ponder these thoughts as well. Perhaps my good friend, Carlisle will know the answer…"

"You know that's not what I'm asking." Edward said through gritted teeth

"Why…our visit?" he asked

"Yes."

"Surely you can sense my craving." Aro said, gesturing to Jasper

"Indeed." He murmured

"Always the gentleman. Even in a time of panic." Aro chuckled

"Leave him alone, Aro." Alice threatened

"Alice! It will be such a delight to have you on the guard."

"I won't say yes." She growled

"Ha ha ha." He laughed, "Feisty isn't she? Oh but you will young Alice. In time you will."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Not even you will be able to refuse my dear Bella. Block my reading of your thoughts out. Jane's power. Alec's or Chelsea's. I still have a way."

"Marcus? Caius?" Aro asked

Two black cloaks appeared in the living room, floating in from the kitchen. I looked at Edward for a sign of what was happening. His face was blank. They were blocking their thoughts.

"Dearest Bella I see your fear. Indeed we are more prepared now than we were last winter. Now we have the element of surprise on our sides. A problem for you maybe, but a grand triumph for us."

"Marcus and Caius go." Aro said softly

The wrinkled vampires flew across the room towards us and then to the wall. I was pinned to the wall next to Alice and Liliana. Edward and Jasper stood motionless and grimacing in the middle of the floor.

"You see Edward, I used to crave for your talent, and by all means, I'll still take it, but I want Bella's more. I have what you offer myself. An inconvenience because of the contact part, but this will even out. And as for you Jasper. Your talent is quite amazing. One of a kind. But why would I need it? For my own amusement, indeed. But when we bring in our food I know their thoughts. Fear. Confusion. So you understand why I need Alice more, surely. From a military perspective."

"From a military perspective, yes. You'll never be surprised by someone's plan to attack or claim defeat. Or make a decision."

"Exactly." He smiled

"Now I know that you would never let your mates join the guard without you. So I also offer you positions."

Edward growled, and Jasper hissed.

"You've already lost Bella twice." Aro reminded Edward

Edward crumpled internally.

"I'll join you." Liliana said confidently

"Excellent choice. Jane?" Aro asked

"No." Alice screeched, "Don't touch them."

But it was too late. Jane was smiling at Edward and Jasper, and they were on the floor writhing from the excruciating pain.

"Jazz." Alice whispered, her voice caught with pain

"I'll join you." I whispered

"What was that Bella?" Aro asked, "Could you repeat that, please?"

"I'll join you, just please stop. Leave Edward and Jasper alone."

"That sounds like a fair compromise." He smiled, "And Alice?"

"Yes." She murmured

"Yes, what young friend? It's rude to mumble."

"Don't make me say it again, Aro."

"Do you want the headaches to stop? The holes in your visions?" he walked over to Alice and placed his hand on her shoulder

She shrunk back from it. I knew her answer, and so did Aro. Alice's vision had come true. But she wasn't alone. Her holes in her visions had distracted her from the time, setting, and main scenario.

"It's over, Alice. Stop running. Stop fighting. Don't you want the holes to go away? I can patch up those holes for you Alice. Don't you want to join me?"

"Yes." She whispered in defeat

"Jane." Aro said bluntly

Edward and Jasper stopped squirming. They slowly stood and glared at Aro.

"Surely you've heard your wives' decisions."

"I suppose now you'll accept our offer as well?" Aro asked

"Say no, Edward." I whispered half-heartedly, "Stay for Esme and Carlisle. They need you."

"Bella." He murmured

"Say no." I repeated, my voice shaking

I was crying but no tears rolled down my cheeks. Empty waterless sobs escaped my chest.

"Jasper, stay with Edward." Alice agreed, quietly

He nodded.

"I'll find you again." He promised, "Even if I have to die for you. I'll get you back

"I love you Jazz." She whispered

"Alice." He mumbled, moving towards her

He wrapped his arms around her, and ran his fingers through her short hair. He gave her a quick, but meaningful peck on the lips.

"Bella, love." Edward murmured coming up to me

He cupped my face and leaned in. The kiss was passionate, and Aro cleared his throat. He pulled away.

Alice squeezed my hand.

"You are free to go upstairs." Aro said to Edward and Jasper who ran up the steps, with torn faces.

"Alice. Liliana. Bella." Aro said, acknowledging us, "Welcome to the Volturi Guard."


	25. Chapter 25

"Come along my friends. We must be quick, the rest of your family is waiting." I mentally cringed at the word family

"Come along Jane, Marcus, Caius." He said motioning to the front door

"No." Alice said, her soprano voice had a new sharp edge to it

"Would you like to repeat that, Alice, my young friend?"

"I said, No." she whispered, calmly

"Jane?"

"No!" I shrieked, but it came out wrong sounding like music. I knew that there was no use for my cry.

Alice dropped to the floor, the pain hitting her instantly. She bit her lip, and tried to remain calm as she shook on the floor.

"Stop." I begged, "Aro,please."

He snapped, and Jane stopped. Alice slowly regrouped and stood.

"Now, I don't want any more trouble from you." Aro hissed, his humorous tone gone. I had a feeling that from now on it would stay that way. Why did he have to be polite? He had us now. He could be his true evil self. I had never trusted him. Never.

"Then that's too bad." Alice smiled

I heard Jasper hiss in frustration from upstairs.

Before Aro could even turn to Jane, my shield was around Alice. I didn't have to concentrate much because I was furious. Fuming. Jane sighed.

"Ha ha ha. Wonderful, Bella! Wonderful. Right, Jane? Such a handy gift for us!"

So that's what I was now. A handy gift. A tool. An ability. I would never shield Aro. What would he do? Kill me? I knew the answer. Yes. I wouldn't hurt Edward that way by defying him, but I wouldn't let Aro have his way that easily.

"Come." He sang

We had no choice but to follow him as he ran. Over a nearby creek, through the woods, over a stream, across a meadow. We ran. But not once did we have the chance to run _away_. To run home. About an hour later we stopped. We were nearly there.

"I need to hunt." Aro explained, "Perhaps the three of you would enjoy switching your diet?" he asked

"No." I hissed, venom flowing through my interjection

"And why is that, Bella?"

"They're just innocent people."

"Yes. Mere people. Nothing. Fools."

"You were once human." I growled

"True. You make a valid point. But now I am more. I pity them."

"That's your opinion." Alice snapped

"I'm glad that you are staying true to your ways no matter what the circumstance is. The ways of my dear friend, Carlisle. The Olympic Coven. The yellow eyes. The vegetarians. The vampires who go against tradition. The family of vampires, not a coven." He murmured, glancing in the other direction

"Ha." Alice laughed, bitterly, "some friend you are."

"I'm not the bad guy Alice."

"Really? The last time I checked I didn't steal part of my best friend's coven for my own pleasure."

"Surely you understand that in order to protect my world, _our _world, I need the finest of our kind. I'm sure your peculiar mate Jasper would understand my view…"

I didn't need to look at her to see that his statement had hit a sore spot.

"Jazz." She mumbled, and dropped to the floor of the forest

**Sorry for the cliffy! And no guys, don't worry, they are not permanently going to join the volturi. review please!!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Perhaps I would have been better off with her mate. Sure the future is splendid, but she is obviously weaker than I'd originally thought."

I had only seen a vampire go into shock once before. Edward. I knelt to the floor and took Alice in my arms. I rubbed circles in her back trying to calm her down as she cried, heavy tearless sobs onto my shoulder.

"I can't do this without him, Bella." She whispered, her eyes pleading for help

"Just imagine that Edward and Jazz are on a hunting trip. It's only for a little while."

"Bella, Jasper and Edward will come after us. But it's only them. Two. The guard will take them down. They'll kill them. Jasper and Edward. My husband and my brother. Your husband, your brother. Don't you see?"

And then realization hit. Alice was right. They would always try to do the right thing. They always planned to do whatever they could do in their power to save us. My feet came out from under me, and I could no longer support my crouch beside Alice.

"Bella, not you too. How can my guards be guards if they're in shock in the middle of a forest?"

"I can still protect you, Aro." Liliana said confidently

"And what can you do? Trip a vampire by moving a pebble from that patch of dirt over there to the grass over here? Ha!"

"Master, perhaps you could let me show you the strengths of my power?"

Calling him master got his attention.

"Why yes Liliana. Go right ahead. Do you need props?" he laughed, joking

"Yes, actually. Could I use Jane?"

"Surely." He smiled

Jane threw him a questioning look

"Do not fret my dear one, Jane. All is well. I am sure she means no harm."

Liliana stared at Jane, and then quickly shifted her focus to a nearby tree. Jane went flying through the air into the tree.

"Ha ha ha. Another wonderful talent. Right Caius?"

"Indeed." He smiled

"I had no idea that your power was that strong." Aro murmured in appreciation

"I've been training with Kate."

"Ah, Katrina. Perhaps we should take a detour to Denali and see what their coven has to offer."

"Aro." Caius whispered

"Oh Caius, why not? It will only take a mere moment. You like Tanya. You know, the feisty strawberry blonde.

"Are you alright, Alice?" I asked

"No. But come on, we'll pretend together." She smiled, and reached out for my hand, and pulled me up

"Thanks, Alice."

"What are sisters for?"

"Enough of this love fest! Let me hunt and then we will head back too Volterra." He roared

"Jane, watch them. Liliana, I see that you've chosen your side. You may also watch. It's nice to see that you're giving in. Rather heroic actually. Marcus, Caius, come. I hear a school bus."

They walked further into the woods and disappeared.

"Children." I whispered in horror

Nine years ago I could have been one of those innocent ten-year-olds sitting innocently on my school bus, with my lunch sack and my backpack, waiting for death.

"Do you need some deer to quench your thirst?" Jane asked, sarcastically

"Only to keep from biting your head off." Alice smirked

"Alice." I warned

"Patience, Bella. Come, let's go find some deer to _quench our thirst_."

"Don't you dare try running away. I _will_ find you." Jane threatened, "And this girl here can throw you into a tree without lifting a finger."

"She wouldn't dare. She has only turned for the moment." I said trying to assure Jane, and partially trying to assure myself

"Go Bella. Alice. Don't procrastinate. Fetch your deer and head back immediately."

"Come on." I said, tugging Alice's hand

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There were five deer.

"Alice, a quarter of a mile to the North. There are five of them."

"No thanks, Bella."

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I don't feel like hunting. But you go ahead, I'll wait here." She whispered sitting down on a flat rock, and tracing a circle in the dirt with her ghost-white index finger

"Alice don't starve yourself because you're depressed. Promise me."

"I promise. I know that starving myself won't do any good, remember Carlisle's story? He tried to but…

"Alice Cullen." I gasped, "You will not try to find a way to kill yourself. You hear me? We will get through this together. We will see our husbands again."

"Okay. Now go hunt."

I turned reluctantly towards the smell. One deer had wandered away. I breathed in again, and crouched down. And then I ran to the deer. I headed for the first one and snapped its neck, and drained it. And then repeated that with the other three.

I headed back to the rock where Alice was sitting with her head in her hands.

"I don't know how you can stand this. You've only been with him for 2 years, and you may be a mess on the inside, but you're not showing it. I've been with Jasper for over 50 years, and it's been what 2 hours? Not even. I'm a mess, Bella."

"So am I." I sighed

"I just feel so lost without him. He completes me, Bella. Jasper helps strengthen me, by me strengthening him. I love him. He knows how I feel before I even open my mouth. He's always there with open arms and suggestions. He'll listen to me babble on about my day."

"I know Alice. You know, your relationship with him is so magical."

"What do you mean? You're the one with the fairy tale life."

How did I explain it? One just had to watch Alice and Jasper to understand.

"Your bond is so strong. So powerful. You don't need to share words, just looks. Rosalie and Emmett are so physical about it, but you and Jasper don't need a neon sign that points out that you're a couple. It's so sincere the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him. It's like the world could be burning and neither of you would notice. It's so beautiful."

"Thanks, Bella."

"For what?"

"I needed that. I needed something to carry with me. Some hope."

"Exactly. We both have some hope to hold on to. A light at the end of the tunnel, right?"

"We can do this together." She smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it

"I hope so." I whispered


	27. Chapter 27

(It was requested that I give song suggestions for this chapter so here goes:

Chasing Pavements-Adele

All around me-Flyleaf

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice and I helped each other up, and I put my hand on her shoulder to support her as we headed back to the patch of woods where Jane and Liliana were waiting for us. Jane had a look of boredom painted across her face. She was examining her never changing cuticles. Liliana looked almost apologetic.

"Alice." Jane smirked

I waited for her clever retort. Nothing. Silence.

"Hmm." Jane smiled, satisfied.

I moved my hand from Alice's shoulder to her hand. She clutched my hand tightly for support.

"You miss your mate, don't you?" Jane taunted

The grip on my hand tightened.

"Leave her alone." I hissed

"Why should I do that? There's no fun in that at all."

"She could slip." Liliana whispered, "she's only a few months old."

"Nothing's more fun than a little test."

"Jane. Don't push her."

"Lighten up, Lilith."

"It's Liliana."

"Don't make me angry, Lina, If you do you will endure tremendous, pain that will make your non-oxygen needing organs crave for oxygen. You will shriek and scream in pain."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Stop." Alice whispered

"It speaks." Jane spat

"Jane, there is no need for violence. We will wait for Aro like the civilized adults we are." I spoke up

"Some of us, are merely children." Alice scoffed

"Alice, don't." I pleaded

"Us children, meaning myself, may resemble a mere child, but I am older and wiser than you in many ways, Alice."

"Is that so? You call yourself mature because you're the pet of the Volturi Guard?"

"I am no silly pet. I am a trained and successful, not to mention powerful, member of the guard."

"Ladies." Aro greeted us, gliding over to Jane's side

Marcus moved to my side, and Caius to Alice's.

"Ready for a nice cross-country run?" Aro laughed

"Let's make it quick." I hissed

"Not too quick. We must keep pace with you Bella. Be gentle we are old, and you are so very young."

I set an easy pace, with Alice at my side. The tears burned at the crevice of my eyelid, but still no tears fell.

"Almost home." Aro sang

Next thing I knew, I was watching as Aro moved the sewer plate aside.

"Ladies first." He smirked

Alice slipped down, then Jane, then Liliana. I waited at the top.

"You can do it yourself now, Bella. Edward doesn't need to drop you." Caius laughed

A hiss escaped my mouth. I dropped down and landed gracefully in an upright position. Alice joined me at my side and we followed Jane through the various rooms and hallways. We stopped at the room where I had first met Aro.

"Alice, Bella!" Heidi greeted us, coming over and giving us each a kiss on the cheek

"Hello Heidi." We replied simultaneously in monotonous voices

"And who is this adorable creature?" Heidi asked Aro gesturing to Liliana

"That, my friend, is our newest weapon. Meet Liliana. She has overly active telekinesis."

"Well that is something isn't it?"

"Liliana, my dear one, would you mind showing Heidi your peculiar talent?"

"Not at all. What would you like me to move?"

"Just use Jane again."

I couldn't help smiling at that one, but Alice still looked torn.

Liliana put her focus on Jane, and gave her a smile, before quickly changing her focus to the cement wall. Jane's little body rose and then with exhilarating speed crashed into the wall. You could hear her frail body slide down the cement and land with a bang on the floor.

"Jesus, Lilith! The second you do something wrong I will hurt you so bad that…

"Ha ha ha. Wonderful. Right, Heidi? Just wonderful!"

"Indeed, master."

"Bella, Alice, why so glum?"

"I'm guessing they would be looking for the hybrid." A voice called

I heard the click of heels as a lavender and rose scented vampire came up beside me.

"Bella."

"Renata."

"Renesmee should be here any second now." She smiled

"Thank you." I replied in a serious tone, keeping my vision glued to the room's archway

Suddenly a head of bronze curls appeared. Her face lit up as she took in our surroundings.

"Mommy! Auntie Alice!" she cried, running towards us

"Hi baby girl." I smiled, cradling her in my arms, breathing in her scent, "I'm so happy you're safe."

"Where's daddy and uncle Jasper?" she asked

A sudden pang of sadness hit me.

"They're still at home with aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. And Esme and Carlisle."

"So they'll be here soon?"

"I hope so." I mumbled

I settled her down on the ground.

"Oh dear god, what have they dressed you in!" Alice complained

I hadn't noticed her outfit until Alice mentioned it. Renesmee sported a small black cloak, and her hair was pulled half up half down with a Volterra red ribbon.

"I'll have to fix that at once." Alice muttered in disgust

"Don't worry my young friends. We have cloaks for you as well." Aro laughed

"Renata!" he yelled, snapping his fingers

"Of course, master." She nodded with a small smile before disappearing down a corridor

"Well, as the proper host I would show you your rooms, but you have no need to rest, right? No jet lag?" he chuckled

This guy needed to stop laughing.

"Aro needs to stop laughing at serious situations." Alice whispered almost silently

I smiled to myself.

"Here are your cloaks." Heidi said, returning to the room, and handing Alice and I each a dark puddle of fabric, and then heading over to give Liliana one

I played with it, but kept it in my hands.

"No need to hesitate. Put them on."

I slipped the cold dark cloak over my head. A trifle action, yet a powerful one. I was giving up the one that I loved, and I was smothering myself in darkness and power.

"Look at them, Heidi. Those cloaks were made for them! Let's re-do our guard formation. I want Liliana, Renesmee, Alice and Bella right up front. And see what you can do about their diet. They'll look a lot more penetrating with red eyes."


	28. Chapter 28

**So sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! As you can tell this story is winding down, and I will only be doing a sequel upon request. The sequel would not be in Bella's POV, it will be in Renesmee's. This is the second to last chapter, but there will also be an epilogue. Hope you enjoy!**

It had been three days. Three unbearably long, heart-wrenching days. Longer than the months where Edward had left me broken-hearted and empty. Left to fend for myself, with no one to comfort me. To be there for me. To love me. At least back then I could sleep. Though sometimes interrupted with nightmares, sleep was there for me on a continuous basis. It smothered me in peace and serenity. It granted me asylum from the world. For eight hours I could be hassle free. I could run from my fears without being called a coward. I could give up without being called a failure.

Now, these 3 mere days seemed like 3 years. I could only imagine how long it felt for Alice. If one could live the same one hundred years on earth with no sleep, one would have twice as many experiences. Twice as many mistakes. Twice as many regrets. Twice as many accomplishments. Twice as many values. Twice as much love.

Love for my parents. Love for Carlisle and Esme. Love for my siblings. For my best friend. For my daughter. For my husband. Love that would last until the end of time. For eternity. Forever. Or until existence was swallowed whole by the apocalypse, and the world and the ever-questioned after life ceased to exist.

Here I sat on a hard wooden bench. Alice sat beside me, her head in her hands, trying to scope out a vision of some sort, no doubt. We were in our room, if you could call it that. Or our "quarters" as Jane referred to it.

The room felt stale and abandoned. Musty. It had an ancient, medieval theme to it. The room was lined with faded brick, and small candles melted down the barren walls.

"Mommy?"

I looked down to the girl with bronze ringlets who resembled a kindergartener.

"Yes, Nessy?"

She placed her little hand on my cheek, and images flashed through my mind.

_Edward. Jasper. Esme. Carlisle. Jacob. Rosalie. Emmett. Where are they?_

"I don't know, sweetie." I whispered, sorry to disappoint my daughter

"I do." Alice smiled, coming out of her haze

"You saw something?"

"Jasper is coming to Italy." She breathed, the smile taking over her face, "and Edward too."

I gulped. "They're joining the guard?"

"No, no, no, Bella. Carlisle is coming as well. For once they'll end this constant dispute with Aro."

"But what if they get hurt?"

"It's not going to come to a fight."

"Positive?"

"I'm only as sure as the decisions they make, but I have a good feeling about this."

"When will they get here?"

"This afternoon, I believe."

I let out a sigh of relief. Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle would come and make peace. They would end this misunderstanding forever. Our coven could remain as one. Our family could remain as one.

Alice squeezed my hand.

"It's finally all going to be okay. This time it will really be over."

And of course, as Alice always was, she was right. There would be no preparations for fighting or just making peace. We would never be surprised with a visit from the guard. There was no reason to hurt us. All would be well.

"We should go see Aro." Alice suggested

"Why?"

"To inform him that we have guests." She smirked

I placed Renesmee down on the ground, and stood, de-creasing the silk of my cloak. Alice stood as well, frowning at my apparel.

"And if for some reason this doesn't work, make sure I talk to Aro about his uniform choice. Black is so out. Everyone knows that this season's color is hot pink. And people would look up to the volutri if they had good fashion sense."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, if all fails, that will be the first think I'll take to mind." I snorted

"I still can't believe you hate fashion. Some sister you are."

"You'll always have Rosalie, and Renesmee."

We left our quarters, and began the long walk down the hallway.

"I can't wait to see Rosalie and Emmett's wedding! I mean there won't be another wedding in our family for 6 years."

"Who's getting married in 6 years? And who decides to get married in 6 years?"

"Ja-

"Jacob?" I shrieked

"No, no. Um, Jasper and I."

"In 6 years. Is there something significant about that year?"

"That's the year where the anniversary of when we met falls on the actual day. Like day of the week."

This would be romantic if she weren't lying.

"But you've told me that a wedding should only be celebrated once." I pointed out

I had her there. Rosalie and Emmett felt the need to announce their nuptials every so often, but Alice and Jasper, felt that once was enough. She told me that true love lasted forever, and there was no need to showcase their commitment.

"We're simply renewing our vows."

I decided to let it go, but I'd have Edward keep an eye on her. We reached Aro's quarters, and Alice reached out and knocked softly on the door. The door opened, and I noticed that Alec had opened it for Aro. He nodded once at us, and left.

"Alice! Bella! Nessie! This is indeed a treat!" he smiled, as he took us in

"For us it is." Alice laughed

"And why is that my ominous one?"

Alice glided forward and put her hand in his.

He frowned as he saw the vision she had seen just minutes before.

"I don't understand." He murmured

"It's time for you to surrender, Aro."

"Surrender from what? I rule this exotic race. I will not have a coven of young vampires tell me what to do. So I've separated you from your mates, but I gave them the option of joining you, didn't I? And I did not take your entire coven. The bonds you share, are too strong. A vampire should be able to turn on its coven as fast as it could turn on an enemy. Except for mates, of course."

I was fuming, and my shield shot out around Alice and Renesmee without attempt.

"I know you, Aro. We know what you did. You killed your own sister, because you were afraid that her love for her mate would get in the way of your power. You are power-crazed, and the leader of such a race, must have a strong and distinct head on his shoulders. Being infatuated with murdering does not make a strong leader. You are merely a collector. Your hobby is collecting vampires with extraordinary talents and abilities. What does that prove? What has that done for you?"

I stepped back, amazed at what I had just said. Alice looked at me quizzically, but I knew that she agreed.

"Isabella, my young friend, have you ever ruled a race?"

"No, but…

"Do you have the authority to speak to me that way?"

"Yes. There is no law that says I cannot voice my opinion."

"But how do I know you will not voice your opinion to the world?"

"Because that, revealing the secret, is forbidden."

"But I see you as a threat, so should you not be sentenced to death."

Renesmee looked up at me, tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Then you would have to sentence me to death as well." Alice told him, "Because I agree with Bella."

"What do you expect me to do? Retire?" he laughed, "Step down from my position? Let our dear friend Carlisle take over?"

"Carlisle would be so much better, but he does not want this authority. All we ask is that you let us leave, and leave our _family _alone."

**PLEASE REVIEW BELOW**


	29. Chapter 29

**Last chapter!!! Here we go, and then all we have is the epilogue left, which should be up later. Then I'll be leaving for sleep away camp for 8 weeks and the sequel will be up shortly after. Without further adieu…**

"She's right you know."

I turned to see the source of the velvet voice.

"Edward." I breathed

He ran into me and hugged me tight. Then he kissed me with such passion that I thought I might faint. His cool tongue against mine. Battling for dominance.

"Well isn't this just wonderful?" Aro sighed, making us part

Edward grabbed my hand in his left one, and Renesmee's in his right. Carlisle was advancing Aro. Jasper was gripping Alice's hand.

"You've come to claim your crown I see." Aro laughed

"Not at all, Aro. What Bella said thrills me greatly. And she may not be right about me being a better leader than you, but she is right about one thing. You have not been the great and successful leader you vowed to be. Mistakes don't resort to violence. Everything can be handled with mere words. I am taking my family and we are leaving. None of us wish to be part of your guard, and none of us will. We are not interested in defeating you or torturing you. We live in peace as a family, we keep our secret, there is no need to tear our family apart."

"Surely, my friend, you do not think of me as the bad guy? Carlisle? Do you think that of me?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Aro. You came into my home, uninvited, and tortured two of my sons, resulting in kidnapping their wives. You took my granddaughter as well. Do you know how many times Edward has lost Bella? Do you know the things that Jasper has been through? We live a very happy and comfortable lifestyle. We don't want to be separated again."

"He's right." A sickly, sweet and innocent voice spoke

Edward chuckled darkly.

"Jane, my dear one, surely you are not serious."

"Aro, Carlisle is right. You've spent the past three years focused on the Cullens. You're convinced that they're increasing the amount of people in their coven in order to take you over. This, as you know, is not true. Carlisle started alone. He changed Edward. That's two. But Carlisle found his mate. So that's three. He changed Rosalie. Her mate is Emmeett. Five. Alice and Jasper joined them in order to become vegetarians. Seven. And then Bella. Edward's mate. And their daughter, Renesmee. Nine. Not nine separate vampires, joining to defeat you. Nine people who are related to at least one other person in their family in some way. And their bond is strong in order to appear more human. It only helps them keep the secret. You've been wrong all along. Everyone can see it. Even I can see it."

"I'm afraid Jane is right." Aro murmured

"Of course she is." Carlisle smiled

"Go my friends. Go in peace. But this isn't over."

"Yes, Aro. Yes it is. It's over." Carlisle finished

**PLEASE REVIEW BELOW**


	30. Chapter 30Epilogue

**This epilogue will be posted as the first chapter of the sequel so that you don't have to re-read the epilogue to understand it.**

**Epilogue+**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Alice!" my mom shrieked, "Enough hairspray already."

"It has to be perfect." Alice repeated

"Anything done by you is perfect." My mom assured her

"I know." She sighed, picking up a picture of my parents on their wedding day

"Alice, is Nessie ready yet?" Rosalie spoke from her room

"Shoot." She shrieked, turning to me

"I'll get her dress." Mom decided, running out to the cottage

Alice frowned at me, tapping a hair comb against her teeth.

"What am I supposed to do with these gorgeous bronze curls?" she murmured

With a sigh, I plopped down on Alice's bed and braced myself for the torture. Mom hadn't just passed down her constant blush. No, I had her klutziness as well, not to mention her chocolate brown eyes, and her dislike of fashion and preparation.

"Got it." My mom sang, tossing the mass of white fluff at Alice, who grinned that scary grin that said she was about to dress me

"Come here Ness." She smirked

Reluctantly, I stood, closed my eyes, and threw my hands in the air. Mom stripped off what I was wearing, and Alice slid the dress over my head. Then she slid a little pair of white Mary Jane shoes on my feet.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" she replied, no doubt she was spacing out

"What do I do with her hair?"

"Oh, Alice, it'd be such a shame to put it up, don't you think?"

"I don't want to just leave it hanging limp."

"Forks Prom." Rosalie called

"Forks prom?" Alice repeated

"Bella's hair." She called back

"Oh. Perfect. Thanks Rose."

"Sit." Alice commanded

"Bella, love." I heard my father call

"In Jasper and Alice's room." She called back

He came in and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her forehead. They began murmuring to each other and I focused on Alice.

Alice's fingers began to twist my hair this way and that with a feather light touch.

"There." She smiled, dropping the strands she was working on

She handed me a mirror so that I could see that she had left my hair down, but had put in a few intricate little braids.

"God bless your father and that gorgeous hair of his." Alice laughed, shaking her head

This caused me to blush.

"And your mother too." She added

"Alice!" came another shriek

"That would be Rosalie. I'll go get Jasper." My father sighed, exiting the room

Not even a second later, Rosalie barged in, almost getting stuck in the doorway because of her huge puffy skirt and train. She looked stunning. Her golden wavy hair was half up and half down. Little ringlets cascading down her shoulders.

"Alice, Bella, where is my veil? I can't find it anywhere!"

"It's a little difficult to lose, don't you think?" mom laughed

Aunt Rose glared at her.

Alice knew better. She went and got the box from her closet.

"Bella, could you put it in Rosalie's hair for me?"

"Sure thing." She smiled, taking the veil and settling the comb in the crown of her head.

"Thanks, Bells." Rosalie sighed, fluffing out the dress, and straightening out the veil

"Couldn't reach, darlin'?" Jasper drawled, coming into the room and scooping up Alice to kiss her

According to my parents, Emmett, and Aunt Rose, they had been more open about their relationship ever since we got back from Italy. I, personally, think everyone was.

"Jazzy, put me down." Alice squealed, "We have 30 seconds to do last minute touches and then we have to walk down the aisle."

"Alrighty then, darlin'."

He put Alice down, kissed her forehead, and smiled at Rosalie, sending her waves of calmness, no doubt.

"How you holdin' up maid of honor?" he laughed at my mom

"Just fine, Jasper. Though I wouldn't mind some of those calming waves. Or maybe you could send some to your lovely wife? Or sister?"

"No problem. See ya at the bottom." He chuckled, leaving the room

The piano began to play.

"Okay, Renesmee. Here are the flowers, you know what to do. Wait until your mom goes." Alice smiled, handing me a crème colored basket filled with rose petals

Alice danced out of the room and down the stairs. Jasper met her at the bottom, and walked her to the front of the room. Then my mom kissed me on my head, and headed down the steps to join Alice. Rosalie told me that it was my turn.

I gave aunt Rose a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room.

I headed down the main stairs, a smile plastered on my face. I tossed the petals on the steps. Left, then right, then left, then right.

I finally made it to the end of the aisle where I walked to the side and waited for Rosalie's entrance.

The music changed, and Rosalie arrived at the top of the stairs, her arm interlocked with Carlisle's. She was even more beautiful than she had been just seconds before. And she was positively glowing.

I was happy that everyone around me was happy. All the people I'd ever met in my life were here. Well, except for Liliana. She had joined the guard and given up the vegetarian diet. But besides her, everyone I loved was here.

Rosalie and Emmett. Who were getting married again. The way he stared at her reminded me of my parents. They loved each other so much that sometimes it was repulsive. And my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. And of course, Alice and Jasper. Jasper was the one thing that Alice loved more than fashion. And then there was Jake.

Jake was my best friend. He spent all of his free time with me. I liked to watch him fix his bike and his car. And he was so strong. He made me laugh, too. I loved Jake like an older brother.

It was all over.

Aro would never haunt my family again. Love had brought us together. And it was love, that would keep us together. For eternity.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
